


Love is a requirement

by prismakakkerra



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: Vegeta has a secret that has been kept too long. What happens when Goten's feelings reveal too much in the prince? V/G mpreg, bonding, sub





	1. Chapter 1

Goten was feeling great today. He splashed cool water on his face and when he looked up he smiled at his reflection. Today was his birthday. The now 17 year old demi brushed his teeth and pulled the unruly spike in front of his forehead back with a bit of gel. He couldn't remember when he started doing that...but it looked right. The gang was throwing him a party today. He couldn't wait to see Trunks. He knew he'd give him something nice. As he stared more in thought, he blushed. Vegeta would be there too...

For as long as he could remember, he had always felt different around the short prince. He and Trunks had spent all of their time together as kids, and he could never remember a time when Vegeta wasn't there. His presence was comforting. It made his heart beat quicken and his smile brighten. His father had been away most of his life, but Vegeta was always there. He taught him about being saiyan and about what this birthday meant for him and Trunks. Since he was 5 he had been waiting on this day...and he was more nervous that Vegeta would be there than the fact that his father would. The alarm in his bedroom went off and he jumped. “Shoot! I better hurry, or I'll be late!!”

He buttoned his green shirt and dashed out the door and took to the sky.

**

Goku sat at the picnic table in the yard of Capsule Corp. He was unusually quiet as he stared at the others who were laughing and having fun. He had been returned to from upper world only a few months ago. Dying had changed his perspectives. This time he really wanted to be a good father. He had missed his chance with Gohan, but Goten..now this time Goten would have all of his attention. He tried in the past few months to spend time with the teen, but he was always running off to speak with Vegeta. He was always talking about Vegeta for that matter. That caused a deep pit of jealousy in his heart. Not only that, but the expression on his sons face when he spoke to the man or about him...he wondered if the prince was sleeping with his son. The very thought enraged him so that the cup he was holding turned to dust.

He stared at the short saiyan with a heavy frown. It appeared like everyone was affected by him. All of HIS friends were talking with Vegeta, laughing with Vegeta. It was as if he wasn't here. They had all forgotten him. After all the pain of battle and defeat they went on with their lives while he longed to be close to them from above. Vegeta had taken his place in their hearts. He wouldn't be out done by the prince this time. He had bought Goten a cherry red Mercedes with some of his tournament winnings. 'Let's see you beat that...'

Goten dropped down and the party started. The teen spoke to Vegeta before he even darted his eye at his own father. Goku growled when his son began to jump up and down excitedly and hugged the man. Trunks hugged him too and then they walked to the center of the group, the two teens blushing furiously. “Guys, I have an announcement!”

Goku watched the boy drop on one knee in front of the purple haired teen and present a stone box. “Trunks....you have been in my life as a constant reminder of what love should always be. I can't live without you, so before you go off and kill it in college..marry me? I never want to lose my connection with you...”

The young prince grinned. “Of course I'll marry you, you dork!” He was scooped up and the two kissed deeply. Chichi frowned. “Goten you can't!”

“But mom-”

“No buts! You've just graduated high school! The two of you need time apart to grow!”

Vegeta growled. “How dare you talk to my son that way!!”

Goku instantly got between the two and growled. “Vegeta this is none of your business..”

The prince's eyes flickered. “And what the hell would you know of my business...Kakkarot.” Fueled by his already festering anger, Goku powered up and walked up till their chests met. Chichi cried out at the burn of his power and Bulma rushed to her side. “Enough!!” She cradled the Ox princess in her arms and practically hissed when Goku tried to touch her. “Don't you dare! Vegeta this shit has gone on long enough! Look at this jealous bastard! Tell him or so help me I will!”

Vegeta growled. “Woman you keep your fucking mouth shut!”

Goku frowned. “Someone had better tell me what's happening, right now!”

“Tell him Vegeta!! I'm tired of this! Why is it always Chichi that gets hurt! I am tired of living like this!”

Both Trunks and Goten turned to look at the prince. Goten didn't know why, but he had a feeling it was related to the feeling he had around the prince. He reached for him. “Vegeta...”

When the prince looked into the teen's eyes his pain was self evident. It had been too long. Too long to hold secrets. He reached back and touched the boy's cheek and that's when a fist collided with his jaw and he staggered back. “Don't touch my son!!”

Dark eyes watered and the ouji let out a bitter laugh. “You can tell him if you want to, woman..I'm leaving.” Goten ran toward him. “Vegeta wait!!”

It was too late. The prince was flying fast from the clearing. Away from memories and away from the guilt he felt every time he looked at the teen.

Why didn't he just stay dead? It was better that way...he could have lived with the memory of that moon lit night when the third class warrior took him into the very reaches of existence...when he made him his in an act of dominance and passion. Kakkarot had never been in control of his saiyan self...but that night 17years ago, he did what no one was suppose to do to him. He had marked him as his mate and dare him not to accept him.

He had given himself to the man...given him his body...his heart...his mind. Even when the Earth moon's power released them and the silly man forgot what happened. He could still hear his thoughts in the far corners of his mind. He could still feel his anger...his jealousy...his pain. All of the things that he denied outwardly, he felt through their bond. Then the bastard died and the claim began to die with him. A one sided claim and a dead mate. A mate that had no idea what it felt like for him when he died. He felt it all. The final blow as the enemy's power plunged through his gut. The rip of flesh...the erratic heart beat. And then the descent into the dark depth of lifelessness....into a space void of physicality and then he was gone.

He rubbed the blackened mark against his shoulder. He wished he was still dead. Then he could keep his fantasies of them as a couple. Could dream like in the days past of the man he had turned into a legend with his own determination and pride. No. Now he could only look at the bitterness and realize that no matter how he wished, Kakkarot did not want him as a mate. He was drunk on the moon then night he claimed him. It meant nothing to him....and if the thoughts that spilled into his mind were an indication, the young warrior wanted him dead.

He flew to his capsule home before he had even thought of going there. He enjoyed his solitude, but the house reminded him too much of what he did not have. A clan. A true home. A mate. He walked in and stood at the doorway, staring at the green couch. He remembered sitting there with Trunks and Goten when they were just small cubs. How the two hung on to every word as he spoke of their race and tradition. He walked over and sat down on the couch, pulling a large black book from under the frame. He opened it and smirked down at the picture of the two boys covered in ice cream on Goten's 5th birthday. That was the day Goten sat in his lap and told him he wanted to be Trunk's wife. He had laughed at the boy then, and tried to explain to him that saiyans did not have wives and that he and Trunks would bond and become mates. That this would mean he was the other boy's mate. He knew that Goten understood.

He scanned over to the picture of himself sitting with Bulma. A pain struck his heart as he looked at his large stomach that was barely concealed by his shirt. He had no idea what to do. No saiyan had ever given birth without their clan. It was unheard of..but he had no one. His lover was dead and he was heavy with cub. As he flipped the pages he heart only grew heavier. Pictures of him cradling Goten, sleeping while his cub curled at his chest. Pictures of both Goten and Trunks playing in their crib. He was grateful to Chichi. When the younger warrior returned to earth she took Goten in as her own, even with her and the other woman being together. She made sure his son was loved and cared for...but it hurt that Goten called the woman mother. He bore him. Carried him for an entire Earth year in his body. It was this jealousy that made him snap at her. 'I'll have to apologize to the hellcat later...'

He felt familiar ki approaching and sighed. He placed the book back in it's hiding spot and sat down at the kitchen table. Trunks and a hysterical Goten came barging in. The black haired teen rushed to him. “Vegeta! Are you ok?!”

“I'm fine, brat. You shouldn't have come.”

Goten frowned. “Dad is way out of line! I can't believe he hit you!” The teen walked over and without thinking licked the bruise on the prince's cheek. Trunks blushed. “Goten..”

Vegeta blushed too. He had tried for years...but it had been long enough. He wrapped his arms around the boy and purred deep in his chest. Goten instantly fell into his embrace and tears started to fall from his eyes.

He didn't know why it felt so right being like this with the older saiyan. The more he thought about it, the more tears came to his eyes till something clicked. Of all the words Vegeta had said to him, one he had never considered. Saiyans didn't have wives. Saiyans have mates and Vegeta had said his father's mate was a man name Bardock. A man. Suddenly brown eyes shot open and looked directly at the prince as if he'd never seen him before. “Oh my god...”

The prince allowed the small tear fall from his eyes and nodded to him. Goten clutched the prince's shoulders. “Vegeta..Vegeta you're my...my...”

Trunks frowned. “Dad what is he talking about?”

Goten let out a pained whine and buried his head in the prince's chest. Vegeta felt a tremble forming in his hands. He walked the teen over to the couch and pulled the black book from it's hiding place. Both teens gasped. “Hey Goten look! It's us when we were little!”

Goten stared at the picture of the pregnant prince and then down to the picture of him wailing in his arms. “I thought I had a weird crush on you or something...all of this time..you're my mom...”

Trunks bit his lip. “Dad...why didn't you tell us...'

Vegeta blushed. “Damn it how was it appropriate at the time? I wanted you two to know...but fucking Kakkarot...”

“Oh my god...dad! He knew!!”

The prince shook his head. “No...he doesn't. Your idiot father claimed me during a full moon...” He tugged his shirt to reveal the blackened bite mark. Some pieces were green and crusted over. It looked red in some places and it was bleeding. Trunks growled deep in his throat. “What has he done!! Dad it looks infected-”

“He died, and the claim was one sided. It's a good thing too. If it wasn't..me and Goten would not have survive...Kakkarot cannot remember any of this because of his heat...I didn't expect him back Goten..I...” He turned to the brown eyed demi and stroked his cheek. “I was going to tell you...I wanted you to know...”

Goten bit his lip. “Mom...Vegeta...I...” He started to purr and he hugged the prince. “I'm so sorry about dad..” Trunks hugged him too. It was too much. He purred too and held them both to his chest, kissing their foreheads. “Brats...”

“What are you doing to my son?!” Vegeta only had a minute to throw the teens out of the way before the earth raised saiyan lunged at him. He felt two powerful blows to his ribs and hissed as he tried to roll away. “Kakkarot-”

 

Trunks growled. “Goku stop!!”

Vegeta dogged another attach but when he saw his enemies feet inches from his book he growled. No. It was all he had. The only thing that reminded him. He upper cut the now blond warrior and dove for the book. Goku lifted the couch, fulling intending on beating the man with it. “How dare you!! Goten is my son! How could you touch him like that?!” He dropped the couch and Goten shot a blast of ki at him, sending him and the couch through the wall and outside the house. The teen growled and raised his hands high. “Don't you dare touch my mother!!”

Goku groaned. Goten had gotten stronger. A lot stronger. He coughed blood into his hand and then stared down at the gash in his side. Did he just say mother?

The Z warrior crawled slowly out of the rubble and limped back in the house. Goten was forming ki in his hand. “Get the fuck out of here dad!”

Trunks agreed. “Just leave, Goku!”

Vegeta stood and clutched his album to his cracked ribs. “You two get out of here. I need to speak with him.”

“But mom-”

“No buts. Get the hell out and don't come back with reinforcements. I can handle this.”

Goku frowned. He had heard correctly. Goten had called Vegeta mom...

The teens did as they were asked, but before Goten left he snarled at him. “If you hurt him, I will kill you.”

Vegeta sighed. “Goten get out!! You're making it worst!!” With a look of longing the teen left. The two stood there as they had done time and time again. On opposing sides. Goku wanted answers. “Vegeta what's going on here...what are you doing to Goten...”

The prince sat on the floor and motioned to him. “I'm not fucking him, Kakkarot. Calm down.”

“Then what is going on?!”

Vegeta looked away. He had been hoping the woman had opened her big mouth this time. All the years between them...he didn't know if he would ever be ready for this conversation. He laid his book in his lap. “Years ago the earth experienced a perfect moon. It was bright...the sun light spearing through it created blux waves that were similar to the ones on our home planet. That night...you went into heat...you found me on the mountain side....”

Goku felt his gut turning. He had done something in the moonlight again...something he felt would be horrible...whatever it was...he had done it to Vegeta...and Goten knew. Everyone knew. Except for him.

“...you found me on the mountain side...and we had sex, Kakkarot...the way our race has sex...and you...you marked me as your mate...” He peeled his shirt down and Goku gasped at the horrible scar oozing blood on the prince's shoulder. “Oh kami Vegeta... I did that....it looks bad...”

“Yes, well it doesn't feel good either Kakkarot. Kakkarot I...” Dark eyes peered over to him and the darkest blush he'd ever seen the man produce spread over his cheeks and a flutter of watery tears were clinging to the prince's lashes. “ I got pregnant Kakkarot....”

“What....”

Vegeta growled. “I said I got pregnant! You fucked me and got me pregnant....and then you died...you claimed me and left me defenseless! How dare you come here accusing me of sleeping with my son!! How dare you come back!!” A fist smacked against his chest but there was no power in it. Instead the prince let out a almost silent sob. “You left me here...with these humans...with cub...Goten...Goten is my son...mine. Your woman took care of him when you came back because you...you couldn't remember the single most important moment in a saiyan's life...” He opened the book, eyes red as he stared at himself, 6 months pregnant with Goten. Goku covered his mouth. “Vegeta I...I...”

“There isn't a damn thing you can say, Kakkarot...so shut up. And stop bleeding on my floor. “ He set the album cautiously in the man's lap and limped to the kitchen. He grabbed two senzu's from a small jar and tossed him one. “Here..”

Goku at it slowly and sighed as his wound began to heal. “I'm sorry I broke your ribs...”

“They are fine now...”

“I'm also sorry I put a hole in your house...”

“The house will repair itself...” he cracked the fridge and grabbed a beer.

Goku bit his lip. “Vegeta....did I...rape you...”

The prince blushed. “No Kakkarot...it had to feel good to make Goten. It is hard to conceive full blooded saiyans...”

The younger saiyan sighed in relief and blushed a little. Vegeta said it felt good...he couldn't remember..he and Vegeta have a son together... His mind tried to think of what to say...sorry just wouldn't do it. He knew it. Vegeta seemed to be waiting on something though. They sat in silence for a while and he fidgeted. He felt so uncomfortable now...he had come to hurt Vegeta...and now...now he didn't know how to feel. He had done to Vegeta what he had done to Chichi on their wedding night. He didn't even know men could do that together. The very thought that he and Vegeta touched...he let out a shudder. He didn't think Vegeta wanted to be pregnant...and he definitely didn't want to be claimed, whatever that meant. The wound looked painful...he had done it...and the way Vegeta talked about it, there was no going back. He peeked at the prince and blushed at the dark eyes staring at him. Still waiting on his words. The man sipped his beer and looked away. “Kakkarot, I'm hungry...”

*****

The secrets out!! Where does this leave them? How will Vegeta handle his rival and his untame nature?

Till next time ~PK


	2. Chapter 2

Without words they walked into the forest and setup came beside the river. He collected fire wood and Vegeta setup a tent for himself. They took to catching fish till there were many piled and waiting to be cooked. As if it was second nature, Vegeta began to clean and fry them. The sunlight gave way to the moon as they ate, and when they were finished, the two sat in front of the fire.

They still had not said a word, though Goku's mind was still filled with questions. He wanted to ask Vegeta how he could fix the mark on his neck...how he could apologize..but his voice had left him. The prince seemed to know however. He passed him a beer and looked out at the night sky. “When two saiyans become mates they mark each other as a sign of acceptance and companionship. Each one must take the mark for the bond to be complete. After it is...they share one mind...one heart..one soul. The mark you have left on me is dying because you have died Kakkarot. One mate cannot live without the other...but I did not claim you. I knew it wasn't right. “

Goku chewed at his lower lip. “How..how can I fix it...”

Vegeta's face heated at those words. The young warrior was always so quick to save everything. He had no idea what he was asking, but he did. It was what he had dreamed of in those lonely nights when he was heavy with cub and needing comfort. “The only way to heal this mark is to claim me as your mate again Kakkarot...you would have to mark me...but that would mean we would be mates...”

The third class warrior thought about it. “ Is that like being married?”

Vegeta snorted. “It is more than that, Kakkarot. It means we are together. Forever. Even in death we would be judged as one being. You would never be able to break it if we complete the bond..”

“What about Chichi...”

“Your woman and my woman have been in love for years, Kakkarot. Look I just answered your question. I don't want to be bonded to a saiyan that does not care for me.” He stood up and tossed his beer can into the river. Goku sighed. “Vegeta you know I care about you...”

“Kakkarot only an hour ago you were trying to beat my head in with a couch! You don't know anything!” The prince growled in annoyance and walked towards the rivers edge with his arms folded. He felt a gust of wind blow past and his hair tossed. It was cold.

“Vegeta...I said I'm sorry...” Goku hesitated for a moment before turning the prince to face him. His hands slid from his shoulders to wrap around the prince's small waist, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “K-Kakkarot...”

“I know I don't know about being mates...but you can teach me...right? I want to be there for you Vegeta...I like being around you...” Their foreheads touched and Vegeta whimpered, feeling the warm puffs of breath over his lips. “Kakkarot...you can't take it back...”

“I know...I've always thought you were good looking Vegeta....” That was it. The prince wrapped his arms around the warrior's neck and shook in his grasp. It had to be a dream. He would disappear and he would be alone. “I will not be left again...if we do this...if we do this you can never leave...I fucking mean it Kakkarot...no training in other world-”

“Vegeta, you're shaking...are you cold?” Those arms held him tighter and a kiss was placed on his cheek. The short prince groaned. “Kakkarot...I have been waiting...”

“I know...come on, let's get inside. It's cold.” He led the prince to the tent and they ducked inside. He put the man under the covers and was shocked when he received no complaints. He laid on top and turned over. “Good night, Geta.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Kakkarot get under the damn covers and stop being a coward.”

“But Vegeta-”

“You said you wanted this, so be a fucking man and deal with it. We will be sleeping in the same bed for life. You will need to get used to it.” He grumbled. Goku's blush was heavy as he peeled the blanket back and got under the sheet. There wasn't a lot of space between them...something about that made his heart jump in his chest. The prince always wore such tight clothing. He wondered how he and Vegeta....

Vegeta moaned a loud. “I can hear you, Kakkarot. I'm not going to try to get in your pants. Get over here, it's fucking cold and you're letting the heat out!”

“Sorry, Geta!” He scooted closer and the prince closed the space between them by scooting back. He grabbed the warriors muscled arm and wrapped it over himself. Dark eyes rolled at the feeling. Maybe it was a bad idea to be this close. He could feel the tall saiyan's breath on the nape of his neck...his clothed sex was hardening at his backside. “Vegeta...Vegeta I'm sorry it does that on it's own...”

The prince didn't reply, he just laid still, his heart threatening to rip out of his chest. He heard a deep pant from behind him and the hand he felt slipped from him to hold his hip. He let out a groan and pushed back into his mate's lap. Kakkarot was definitely right. It was too soon. He rolled over and gasped at the heated stare coming from the young fighter. Shit. “Vegeta...Vegeta I...” His hip was pulled forward and their bodies were pressed together. “Kakka-rot....”

“How did we do it Vegeta....how did I make you feel good...I want to do it again...”

He had been waiting for 17 years for him to 'do it again' . The ouji's hips moved on their own at the tension. “I will not be fucked in a tent Kakkarot...I am a prince.”

“But Vegeta...it's hard too...” A pale hand slid over the front of his jeans and the poor flame haired man nearly lost it, his hips bucking into the touch. “Kakkarot-please stop. If you send me into heat then it will be just like last time...” At this Goku frowned. “I'm sorry...I see how it happened now...”

“Good...now be my dominant tonight, Kakkarotto...just hold me while I sleep.” He rolled over and curled into his arms. Goku buried his nose in the prince's thick hair and start purring unbeknownst to himself. He smiled. “You smell nice Vegeta...good night, little prince.”

“Good night...”

***

Goku awoke the next morning with warmth surrounding his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled gently at the sleeping prince. Apparently Vegeta had turned over again and was curled against his chest, his fists clutching his shirt. He looked at him more closely as the sunlight crept over him. Vegeta's eye lashes were thick against his cheeks...his lips were pouty and his brow was upturned. He looked more relaxed than he had ever seen him. He tried to remember that night...the night when he marked the prince...but he found he could not. He looked over the mark on the prince's tanned shoulder. He would make it up to him. Deep inside he wanted to make Vegeta happy. He'd never seen the man smile like he did when he looked at Goten...he wanted to see that again. Slowly, he kissed his temple and his arms scooped him up closer. The short warrior moaned softly and his black lashes fluttered open slowly. “Kakkarot...” he heard him whisper.

“Good morning, Geta...” Something about the way he looked...so untogether and flushed from the morning sun. He felt like kissing him. Goku leaned down and left a barely there kiss against the corner of those pouty lips. Vegeta shuddered. “Kakkarot..” He loved the way he said his name. So raspy and filled with want. He kissed the other corner of his mouth and those lips pressed back. The prince's lips were soft. So soft he pressed against them more and moaned against them. Warm hands slid down his back and under his shirt. He kissed him against and those lips parted. A warm tongue stroked over his own and he hovered over that small frame. He kissed him till the man was gasping and that look...that look was better than any he'd ever seen. “Vegeta...Vegeta may I touch you...”

“Kakkarot...”

“I just want to make you feel good...I won't hurt you...” He whispered, hand sliding down the prince's chest and lifting his shirt. He touched the silken covered abs of the other's stomach and his fingers slipped over the pout of his belly. Vegeta arched into the touch and let out the softest moan he'd ever head. Goku looked deep into his eyes as he undid the front of his pants. Slowly the zipper was pulled down and his hands traveled up the prince's hip and down into the thick patch of hair below. Those black eyes were so heavy now...and the prince's skin was so hot. His own cheeks flushed with lust and embarrassment as his hand wrapped around the base of the prince's shaft and pulled it from his pants. “Ughhh...Kakkarot...it's too soon...”

“Shh...I just want to touch you...it's so thick Vegeta...it feels like fire...” He stroked up the long sex and bit his lip as Vegeta began to moan deep in his throat. He slid his hand all the way up to the tip and found it wet with seed. “You like this, Geta...it's so wet...”

“Yes...gods Kakkarot..don't toy with me..” Vegeta groaned as a callus thumb rolled over the tip of his shaft before stroking down. That hand began to work an even rhythm as the young saiyan stared down at him, his eyes lit with lust. “It feels so good to touch you....is this how we did it before? Geta....you're making my hand so sticky...”

“Kakkarot-” His grip tightened and a tear was forced from the prince's eye as his body arched and seed spilled from his manhood. Goku groaned at the shuddering gasp that escaped from the prince's lips. “You are so sexy....”

Vegeta turned his head and bit his lip, but his head was turned back and those lips were on him again. His entire body relaxed in the wake of his dominance and he blushed more. The young warrior was gentle and attentive..it was something a submissive would pray for, but for him he found it to be too much. Too soon. He sat up and Goku sighed. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, Kakkarot...I just...I don't need a lover...I need a mate...until it happens anything we do will make me feel...”

“Weak?”

Vegeta didn't respond.

“I don't want you to be uncomfortable...I just thought...you missed me...maybe you missed me touching you...I want to touch you....Vegeta I...I want to claim you..I want to be your mate...”

“Kakkarot...”

“I do...I want to see that face again...the one you made for Goten...and the one you made a minute ago...you looked so happy...” He pulled him back into his lap. “Can we go home? I can't promise I won't have to leave one day....but I swear I won't leave without you..”

Home. Vegeta tried not to cry. He'd been wanting the man to come home with him for years..longed for him to hold him and never leave. It was his right to want him around always...and it was his mate's duty to stay. He entwined their fingers and looked out through the crack in the tent flaps. He wanted to go home with him...but he was afraid of losing the small world they'd created in the tent. Where Kakkarot was his and wanted to please him and only him. The universe was full of things that would try to tear them apart. He wanted to never leave, but knew their son was waiting for them at the house. Knew that people would start looking for them. He sighed. “ Let's go home...our son is waiting. If we stay any longer he will find us and try to put a hole through your chest. “

Goku frowned. “Geez...I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope I can make it up to Goten. Think he'll be happy that we are together?”

 

Vegeta smirked. “He will be fucking ecstatic. “

 

They packed up and headed to the capsule house. When they got there, smoke was rising from the chimney. Both full blooded saiyans groaned. “I smell food!!”

When they walked in, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks were in the kitchen. The younger saiyans were cutting vegetables, and Gohan was cleaning a large boar. Goten saw them and beamed. “Mom!!”

Vegeta smirked. “Brat. Your father has begged for forgiveness, so don't try to cut his head off. “

Goten frowned at his father and Goku laughed weakly and scratched his head. “Hehe...it's ok Goten...I'm really sorry for jumping to conclusions. Me and your mom are going to bond, so everything is ok now.”

Trunks blushed. “What?!”

Vegeta chuckled and ruffled the young prince's hair. “That's right. He has sworn to me that he will stay or I get to cut off his-”

“Vegeta!”

Goten looked confused for a moment before he turned to Vegeta and slammed his fist on the table. “He can't do that!”

“Goten...”

“No....he can't just...leave us...come back and everything is ok! It's not fair to you or to any of us! He is just getting his way like he always does! He doesn't love you!”

Vegeta gasped and Trunks frowned. “Goten I know you're mad at Goku but babe you're being unfair. He didn't know...”

“There's always an excuse for him...Gohan's always saying well dad had to defeat this guy, or Vegeta says there was no choice but to let him do it. He didn't know. He hit his head when he was a child, he had to die for us, HE was experiencing his first rut. Well I experienced my first rut and I didn't know about rut cycles. Neither did Gohan. We did not go off and get anyone pregnant!” Brown eyes snapped coldly to the older saiyan. “Not you. You did it on purpose...you're always trying to make him feel weaker than you...now you're going to claim him again...do you love him?

Goku trembled and looked away. “Alright! I do...I do love him...”

 

Goten growled. “And what about then...did you love him then...”

Vegeta stared as he watched the younger saiyan go from confused to anguish and back to confused. Hands he had seen tear men apart were shaking horribly. He shook his head. No...it was impossible. Kakkarot didn't know...all this time...

Watery brown eyes stared at him and the pale saiyan cried into his hands. “Yes!! I loved him!! I didn't know what to do, or what to say!! Vegeta I just....I wanted you...I've always wanted you! I didn't know I was in heat...and when I came to you that day...I meant to tell you...but I started seeing red and I couldn't remember what happened after....I'm so sorry....”

Vegeta turned to their sons. “Go get firewood.”

“Vegeta-”

“Goten, since when do you not listen? I said go get some damn firewood. Come back in an hour. The food will be ready then. “ They walked out and once they were alone Vegeta led the crying man to the bedroom. When they got there he pulled him to his chest and began to purr till his mate stopped his crying. “Kakkarot...it's ok...”

“I didn't know you were pregnant...and then I died-”

“Shh...I understand...let me explain to you...” He carded through the man's uneven locks. “Saiyan's go into heat between their 18th and 25th moonlight. We met when you were 21...it is my fault...I sent you into heat...”

“But Vegeta...”

“A saiyan goes into heat to find a mate, Kakkarot. You could not have me and your heat extended much longer than it should have...the perfect moon must have caused your heat to increase...and as far as your memory...” He turned his face till he met his reddened eyes. He smiled and stroked the tears from his cheeks. “You saw red...because I am your soul mate...it is the only time a saiyan does...Kakkarot...we were made for each other..”

Goku let out another sob and flung his arms around the shorter man. “I love you! I'm so sorry-”

Tears spilled from the prince's eyes at the words and he laughed in the irony of it all. All these years...pining over stupid Kakkarot...and the man was in love with him. He laughed more. “I love you Kakkarot...if you ever lie to me again, I will cut your dick off and give you a senzu so it will grow back.”

“I'll never do it again-Vegeta...my Geta...” Kisses were rained over him and before he knew it, the young saiyan was grinding him into the bed. He moaned. “Kakkarot-don't-not now-cubs-”

“Geta need you-” His pants were tugged from his hips and he hissed. If he didn't stop the man would send him into his own heat and the brats would see it all. He pushed at his shoulders. “Kakkarot we can fuck later-the brats will be back any minute!”

Those warm eyes stared so deeply as the man stopped moving. A hand stroked his jaw and circled over the dark wound on his shoulder. The touch made it hot and his sex grow heavy with need. “I don't want to do that...I want to make love to you...”

Vegeta groaned. So tempting. He was in need of this...too long had he been without his mate...

He leaned into his touch and smiled. “And I will let you...once our cubs have been fed I will kick them all out...and I will let my dominant make love to me...I need it too Kakkarot...I need you...” He kissed his forehead. “Come help me cook. The brats will be back soon.”

“Ok...but later I will hold you...and I won't let you go again...” He kissed his nose and the prince smirked, pushing him back in the bed as he got up. He showed him how to chop the vegetables, and he prepared the meat. 30 minutes later he was slicing the bore and the silly man was salivating against the table. “Damn...I didn't know you knew how to cook, Geta...it looks so good! Can I have a piece?” He looked at him with those large eyes and Vegeta growled. “Kakkarot stop begging. If I can't eat it, you can't eat it. Go set the table. “

“But babe...the kids aren't back yet...maybe I could...” A kiss was placed on the nape of the prince's neck and arms wrapped around him from behind to skim over his front. He stabbed the knife into the table. “If you don't stop I will eat your portion of the meat. I am just as fucking horny, Kakkarot. You keep this shit up and you won't be able to walk later.”

“So feisty little prince....” He smacked his rear and Vegeta groaned. The boys came back shortly after. Trunks was dancing on his toes and blowing on his hands. “It's so fucking cold!”

Gohan laughed. “Trunks why not power up? Me and Goten were doing it.”

Trunks frown. “Cause I have to pee! It makes it too hot! Last time It burned!”

Vegeta growled. “Damn it boy, I'd like to eat without your piss being the topic of conversation! Go to the bathroom! Did I not teach you how when you were little?!”

Trunks blushed and Goten and Gohan laughed. Soon everyone was settled and they eat. Vegeta did not say so, but he loved having his sons and mate at the table. His little clan, eating together like they should. He smirked over his beer can at the daggers Goten was sending to his father. That fire would take a while to die. They were too much a like. For all that talk in his big speech, Goten got away with murder. Everyone knew it. His mate seemed sad by his son's reaction, but he could do nothing about any of that now. He decided to deflect the situation by changing the topic. “When do you two plan on starting the ceremony?”

Trunks grinned at his best friend. “Goten and I were thinking spring...you know...so we could find a big animal to hunt and bond outside. Just like saiyan's on Vegetasei. Right dad?”

“That's right. It is good to bond outside...but no rutting outside. Your mother would kill you if your ass was all over the papers.”

Goten laughed. “She'll get over it. Besides, it's not like we can do it in our place. It's too small and in the city. “

Goku smiled. “What about grandpa's place? I remodeled it and put all new furniture in. Since I'm going to be living here now, it's empty.”

The black haired teen smiled brightly and his father blushed. “Really, dad?! That's awesome! Hear that Trunks? We got a house!”

“That's awesome!”

Gohan pouted. “Aww, wish Grandpa's house was available when me and Piccolo bonded. It was hard finding a place.”

“Sorry Gohan. I didn't know you and Piccolo were together...”

Vegeta kicked the third class warrior under the table and he yelped. “Ouch!”

The older demi smirked. “We did it while you were away, dad. Actually...” He looked over at Vegeta and the prince gasped. He knew there was something different about the boy. “Really??”

“Yep!”

Goku blinked. “What? What's happened?”

Gohan blushed with happiness. “I'm pregnant!”

Goten gasped. “Gohan!”

Trunks whimpered. “Dude....”

Vegeta stood up and hugged the teacher's head and licked his cheek. “Green bean had it in him after all. That is wonderful news, cub.” He hugged him again and Gohan purred. Vegeta only called them cub when he was really happy. “I'm so happy. I can feel his ki already! We're going to name him Pichan...”

Goku looked at his son's hand as it rubbed his stomach. “Can I feel?” He pressed his hand over his stomach and his eyes lit up as he felt the small ki. He turned to Vegeta and grinned. “Vegeta! I can feel him!”

Vegeta smirked. “Yes..saiyan children are strong. It's wonderful, isn't?”

“How did he get here?”

At this, Gohan and Vegeta turned red. “Dad...”

They had a wonderful dinner. Vegeta enjoyed having them all together so much, he grew distant as they started to leave. “Dad, me and Goten are going to go check out the house. We'll come by tomorrow!”

“Hn.”

“Mom, we're leaving! Bye!”

Piccolo leaned against the door way as Gohan got his coat. He smirked at Vegeta and smirked back. “I see you two finally got some sense. “

Goku was holding the grumpy prince in his lap while he sat at the table. Vegeta snorted. “Hn. And I see you finally managed to get my cub pregnant. “

“So I did..did he tell you? Were naming him Pichan...he's going to be the strongest fighter in the universe. “

Vegeta laughed. “He will have to spar my mate for the title!”

“So possessive already, Vegeta...” Vegeta blushed and Gohan smiled. “By dad, by Vegeta!”

“Be careful going home brat, and eat some more vegetables! Your too skinny. “

This made the demi laugh. He blushed as Piccolo took his waist and they dashed.

The house was quiet now that they were alone. Goku smiled. “That's so awesome that Gohan and Piccolo are having a baby...you've done a great job with the boys...they are really happy.”

Vegeta smirked at the compliment. “Someone had to raise them. They are too much like you to go off on their own. “ He wrapped his arms around the strong column of his neck and purred. “It's later, Kakkarot...”

He didn't need to be told twice. He took the prince in his arms and carried him into the bedroom, tossing their shirts on the way. He licked the tanned nipple in front of him and the prince whined, fisting his hair. “Damn Vegeta...you're so sensitive...”

“Kakkarot...” He was laid against the sheets, body sheening with sweat. He was going into heat. His eyes glazed over as his mate pulled up and he reached for him. No. He couldn't leave him. Not now. “Kak-”

“Shh, princess...I'm just going to the bathroom...I'll be right back..” He smiled and it stole his heart. He watched the goofy saiyan run into the bathroom and heard the water run for a moment and then his mate returned. The earth raised saiyan kicked his pants off along the way, a grin on his stupid face. The bed gave a bit under the extra weight and then a warm towel was rubbed over the black mark on the prince's shoulder. Vegeta hissed but let him continue. He wiped it clean till the flesh was bloody, but the dead black scars were gone. He placed the towel on the night stand and leaned down to lick the blood from the mark. Vegeta groaned. “Wait...”

“It's later Vegeta...”

The flame haired prince chuckled. “I know but Kakkarot...Kakkarot I want you..” He licked the corner of the young saiyan's mouth and strong hand gripped his waist. Something hot touched his thigh and he moaned. “In heat-”

Goku smirked and licked the bloody claim mark again. “I am going to claim you now...then you can have me...like you wanted...” Kisses were trailed over his jaw line leaving blood droplets and teeth nipped at his ear. The prince was on fire. His nails dug into the the pale flesh of his mates back and he gasped as the man's open lips sucked at the wound and his heated tongue swirled around it till it throbbed as deeply as his heart, then those teeth scrapped against him, and his eye lids dropped. “Kakkarot-Kakkarot I'm going to come-”

Those teeth sank deep into the wound ans his eyes widened, his head thudding in his chest. Seed spurted over his belly. “Ahhh!”

Goku smirked as he sucked deeply, taking the prince's blood into his mouth. When he pulled away he looked drunk with lust. “You taste so good...” He rolled them over till the prince sat on top and leaned his head to the side. “Finish it Vegeta...I want you to make me yours...”

“Kakkarot...I..” He wanted to do this...he had been dreaming of this when Goten was just a small boy. Dreaming of Kakkarot, begging to be his. Why was he afraid? He'd never been anyone's bond mate...he only knew what he was told and what he saw...

How it would affect them...their future...

He leaned down and stroked his cheek. “I love you..know that...since the first time I saw your stupid face.”

Goku laughed. “I love you too...I always have Vegeta...it's time for us...time for us to make it forever..” Vegeta grinned. Idiot. He knew just what to say. He leaned down and licked the thick, pale flesh of his neck, groaning at the taste. Kakkarot tasted like sin. He was salty and sweet, and he was all his. Finally. With one small kiss he sealed his name on the warrior's soul, teeth sinking into the juncture of his neck. The younger saiyan arched and he could feel the proof of his arousal against his backside. Apparently biting was a very powerful aphrodisiac. Blood poured into his mouth and he drank it greedily till he felt his mate clawing at his thighs, sex rubbing against him. “Geta-feels go good-”

The prince pulled away and looked at the mark. He had wondered all this time, what it would look like. It was purple and red and looked angry. It was beautiful. 'Damn-want it so badly!'

Vegeta blushed. “Kakkarot!”

“What?”

'Need to be inside you-please hurry, Geta...'

The older saiyan groaned. Good on the outside, kinky as hell on the inside. He smirked. 'I thought you wanted to make love to me...'

The redness on his cheeks would never go away. 'Geta?'

'Yes Kakkarot...I can hear your thoughts..'

'Is this a part of the bond? '

'Yes...we are one soul now...' Tanned hands ran down the large span of his lover's strong chest and for the first time, the prince let go and collapsed against him, his legs falling further a part. He blushed as he looked up at him and bit his lip. 'Kakkarot...mate..please...I don't want to wait anymore...I want you...all of you...'

“Vegeta...” Goku kissed him gently as his hands caressed all over his strong form. He curved down the prince's back and his hands massaged over his cheeks. “Right here....” he whispered, his fingers slipping between the prince's muscled flesh to touch his weeping entrance. Vegeta gasped and purred and his hips rolled. “Yesss...”

A digit pressed against him and slipped passed the grip of his rim, and his mate growled at his heat. He sank deeper, sinking in before stroking to the very edge and plunged in again. He'd never felt like this before. His entire being was wrapped around those strokes. The deeper he got, the more needy the sounds coming from his throat became until he was thrusting against that hand, and the tip of his digits were striking at the center of him. He arched up and cried out, his shaft drizzling between them. “AhhBegeta-”

“Like that?”

“Yess!” Goku smirked, He never saw the man look the way he did now. He had become obsessed with the hidden expressions of his beautiful prince, and now he thought he looked like he was going to burst into happiness. His brows up turned, his mouth open as he moaned his pleasure for the world to hear. The redness of his cheeks..it was beautiful. His fingers forced inside the prince to such a degree that the poor saiyan was gasping his hands gripping his shoulders. “You look so sexy like this...if I do it harder...”

“I'll come!” Vegeta cried, preparing for his prostate to be assaulted by powerful thrusts. Instead those fingers left him and he made a high pitch noise in his throat and fell against his lover's chest. “Now Kakkarot-”

A hot kiss was placed over his mate mark and he whimpered. Those hands possessed him again and the heated flesh of his lover's desire pressed against his entrance. They hissed as it began to penetrate his tightness. Goku gasped into the prince's neck entire body shaking as he tried to control himself. “Geta-so damn tight...”

 

Vegeta was tighter than anything he'd felt before...and yet he was so slick, he felt himself sink and stretch him with ease. The little prince was like the fires of other world, he sex burned at his touch and yet it was a heat he could not get away from. It was a fire that consumed him. His grip on his mate's tanned flesh tightened and he gasped as the flesh twitched around him. “K-ka-kakkarot....”

“Does it hurt..” That voice whispered in his ear, but the prince heard nothing. His entire body was straining at the gravity of their union. The young saiyan's sex was so thick and long. It had already met the mound of his prostate and he knew it would slip pass it and spear into his mating entrance. He was in shock at the feeling of his mates power...overwhelmed by how intimately they fit together. His eyes shut tightly as the thick crown of that massive cock slid over his prostate and demanded entrance to his most sensitive area. The touch of it was like nothing he'd experienced. The last time...the last time this saiyan took him...he took his virginity as a bearer...it had been so long...it felt like he would do it again. It was ecstasy. There was a deep grumble in his lover's chest and he knew he felt it too. “What is that...I can feel it trying to suck me in!” The young warrior's head dropped to the pillows and his raised hips jerked back. “It's so wet-”

Vegeta licked over the large muscle of his chest. “We are saiyans, Kakkarot..if you go deeper...fuck...” He needed him to go deeper. Instead of explaining his legs stretched further across the bed and his hips pushed down. The large crown opened the core of his heat and stretched it till it met the walls of the curved basin. The prince cried out and clawed the sheets. “Fuck! So much-”

 

Goku cried out as well at the feeling of that special place. He let out a sob as the fiery liquid began to pool around the head of his sex. “Oh God-Vegeta!!”

“Like that- the prince purred, lost in his pleasure. He pulled up and slammed down, and the wet proof of his desire spilled at their union. His young mate screamed and his hips jerked up to meet the hellish basin. “Love it-feel so good inside you-” he heard him cry hoarsely, and then with a brutal grip his hips were raised up and down, back and forth. His lover's thick manhood thrust deep within to such a degree his eyes shot open and he screamed, body trembling with his impending release. “Mate-I'm coming-”

Goku growled hands pulling those soft cheeks apart as he grew lost in their rutting. He hissed as his thrusts turned into swift jabs and sweat rained down his cheeks. “Not yet-” He rolled them over till the prince was under him and pressed their foreheads together, his hands shaking around tanned flesh. “So damn hot-Geta-Geta I'm sorry-” He let go. He let go because the prince's beautiful body was trapping him in that inferno. He let go because deep in his soul he knew he couldn't restrain himself. He let go because the animal demanded it. The prince's wide eyes met his own dark stare and he growled deep in his chest as he pounded that heat. The prince's walls spasmed around the silken flesh of his cock and he growled more, baring his teeth. His power pitched and golden light glowed over them.

Vegeta screamed his name, nails leaving bloody scratches down his powerful back. It was happening again. The young warrior was losing himself to his primal instincts..demanding his submission. Taking his pleasure. He fucked him into the sheets so thoroughly that the bed began to join in his chorus of screams, slapping against the wall and releasing thick chunks of plaster. He felt him dig into the basin of his entrance over and over, slamming violently and forcing pleasure from him. His neglected sex was spilling seed between them, but his mate wanted more. The prince arched off the bed as the heaviness of his loins grew too much, his hands fisting black hair. “KAKKAROT!!”

“MINE.” Goku growled, and stabbed deeply into his heat several times, spilling seed into that greedy cavern. His mate sobbed his pleasure and his own sex shot his essence high between them, leaving thick streams of milky seed all over his rippling flesh. “KAK-AHHHHHH!!”

Black eyes widened. He was filling him with it and his body was attempting to keep it all. His mate's heat gave way to his exhaustion and his power dropped as he collapsed on top of him. “ Vegeta...”

“Heavy Kakkarot!” He tried to push him off, but the goofy man just propped on his elbow and looked between them as he eased his softening sex from him. Vegeta gasped as they parted but it was broken by pale lips and a deep purr. “That was so damn good...”

Vegeta blushed. “It was. You are definitely saiyan Kakkarot.”

Goku smiled and licked the red mark on the prince's shoulder. “Did I hurt you?”

“No...” He stroked his cheeks and his blush darkened at the content look on his face. 'Cute bastard...'

His mate laughed. “Mm...I hope you're pregnant, Geta...” Pale fingers sketched across his sticky stomach and the prince's eyes widened. “You were trying to get me pregnant?! I knew it!”

“What? Don't you want to have another? Babies are so cute...and this time I can see you with a cute belly. I won't go anywhere...I want to stay here...and prove to you that I can take care of you.”

“Kakkarot...”

The young warrior laid his head against his shoulder. “Is it ok...I mean...is it ok for us to have another baby? Are you mad?”

“I'm not mad, idiot. If my dominant wants another cub then I will give him another cub. Just remember...you can't go anywhere Kakkarot. I will not be left alone and pregnant again.”

“I promise, babe.” Goku grinned and pulled the prince into his arms. “I'll always be here for you and little Geta.” Vegeta smiled behind his hands, his happiness vibrating in his chest. The goddess had given them a chance. Just when he believed that there was none. That they were just too different. She gave him his clan and his mate. He felt like if tonight she wanted to take them into her arms, he'd die a happy saiyan. After years of scouring the universe, fighting opponents and destroying worlds, he had found the only thing he ever truly wanted.

A clan. The most powerful force in the universe.

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

Earth's savior was sleeping comfortably when his senses stirred him from the warmth of their bed. He felt a cooling wetness against his thigh and the scent of blood. He looked down and sure enough, the bed was soaked in it. He gasped as he saw it's source. “Vegeta...Vegeta wake up!”

“Kakkarot....help me...” He heard his mate whisper. As he looked at him closer, he found the prince to not be asleep at all, but sobbing, body rocking back in forth in pain. Goku jumped out of bed and rushed to touch the prince's cheeks. He was burning up. “Baby what's wrong with you??”

Black eyes glazed with tears looked at him and he felt his lover's pain through their bond. He only said one word, but he understood instantly. “Cub...”

“Oh Vegeta...” He gently picked the prince up from the ruined sheets and carried him into the bathroom. The tub was filled with warm water and bubbles before the prince sat down. He had never seen Vegeta look like this...he looked to be in so much pain...he had always been so strong...to proud to ask for help. Now he begged him. What had he done? He wanted them to start a family...to show him he could be there for him...but Vegeta...if he lost the baby...so soon..

He thoughts grew dark as he massaged the prince's hips. Vegeta hissed at him and he stepped back. “The cub is fine Kakkarot...too soon to be anything but ki...it's just..it's just my body...preparing for the pregnancy...” The prince's cheeks tinted as more tears fell from his eyes. “It fucking hurts so much...”

Goku bit his lip as he knelt down to continue massaging. “I'm sorry you are in pain...was it...was it like this last time...”

His mate let out a sob as he felt a sharp pain in his lower belly and gripped the tub with such a force that the porcelain chipped, revealing the iron underneath. He sat still for several moments, attempting to breath the pain away. It eventually subsided and he let out a shaky breath. “Yes...it was like this..I did not know what was happening to me...I thought it was our rutting..I will be like this for a week Kakkarot...if I say or do-”

“I understand...I'm here now..I will take care of you so don't worry prince...” He smiled at him and placed his hands over the prince's belly. His ki warmed the area and melted the pain into nothing. Vegeta sobbed at the feeling, laying back in the tub. “Mate...that is making me feel better...”

“Good..” Goku smiled and kissed the princes forehead. 30 minutes later the prince was sleep in the tub and his mate was changing the bed. He knew Vegeta said he'd be hurting for a week...he looked around the room for something to cover the prince's side of the bed. Deep in the closet he found some thick white bed pads that felt really soft. He took several of them and laid them on the fresh sheet and then took another and covered the prince's bottom with it and a pair of shorts. Vegeta seemed to be in deep sleep, so he laid him down and laid next to him, watching his breathing. His hand touched the prince's lower abdomen and his ki warmed the flesh. “I always wanted to take care of you...”

Warm lips touched the prince's bond mark and the younger saiyan sighed in comfort, falling back into his dreams with his royal mate.

***

A week turned into 2 and the prince was still in pain. The midnight bath had turned into ritual, and each night he'd wake to him writhing in pain. After the bath the prince seemed to relax and fall asleep as if it never happened. Their sons tried on several occasions to speak with him, but Vegeta didn't want their company. In fact, he didn't want to be touched at all, unless he was in pain. Goku still did his best to make the prince comfortable. He cooked for him in the morning and at night. Vegeta ate some and slept most of the day. One day the prince had finished eating and was sleeping on the green couch in the living room when Goten came pounding on the door. “Vegeta! Mom I'm coming in!”

Goku ran to the door and cracked it as the prince started growling. He really didn't think Vegeta wanted to see Goten right now. He had tried to explain without telling the teen that his mother was pregnant, but their son was not satisfied. He walked outside and closed the door. “Goten, Vegeta is not feeling well. I told you he's not well enough to see you guys right now.”

The short haired saiyan growled. “What have you done to him...”

At the accusation, the pale warrior growled back. “Goten...he's fine, he just needs his rest.”

“You hurt him. I told you-”

“Look!” He snatched the teen away from the door and hissed. “I promised your mother I wouldn't tell you what's going on..he wants to tell you when he's ready. Why isn't that good enough for you? He's ok, I haven't hurt him. Goten please just respect his wishes.”

Goten frowned as he looked at the mark on his father's neck. “What's wrong with him...”

“If I tell you...he'll be mad...”'

“But...”

“I know...look I'm sorry I can't tell you...but it's not a bad thing, honest...he just needs some rest...”

“I'm pregnant...” They turned to see the short prince holding the door frame, his body bowed over. He looked very tired. Black rings circled his eyes and his strong form was softened. Goku rushed to the prince and helped him stand. Goten walked over slowly. “What...”

“I said I'm pregnant...are you deaf? I'm tired brat...bearing cubs is hard work...my body is making changes to accommodate your new brother. Stop disrespecting your father. He's been taking care of me and your lack of respect is fucking disgusting.”

Goten blushed. “I'm sorry...I..I didn't know...”

“Now you know. Tell your brothers so they can leave me in peace. I told you a pregnant saiyan doesn't trust anyone one but their mate. Not even their cubs. I need to sleep. Go home. “ He turned and slowly walked back into the house. Goku smiled weakly at their son. “It's ok, son. Isn't it great? Please give us some time. We will see you guys soon once your mother's feeling better. Please tell everyone we said hi!” And with that he left the teen outside and closed the door. He found is mate back on the couch, rubbing his stomach. “I'm sorry you had to get up, babe. Are you hurting at all?”

Vegeta yawned. “I'm fine, Kakkarot. That boy is as stubborn as I am.” He motioned for him and his mate sat down beside him, setting the prince's short legs in his lap. “Will you feel better soon?”

“Yes..I'm just tired now..our little prince has grown much in the past 2 weeks.” He stroked the small pout of his stomach and smiled. “This is going to be a large cub. I am already showing. A year from now he will be ready to conquer the universe.”

Goku laughed and joined his mate in stroking the hard bump. “What does it feel like..”

“Like someone is growing inside me. My body weak...” He looked up at him and smiled. “I am glad you are here...”

“Me too...you look so beautiful, Geta...I am happy we are having this baby...though I am sorry he is making you sleepy. Want to go lay down in bed?”

The prince smirked. “No. I will not let this cub over power me. I need to stay awake or I will sleep through the entire pregnancy. Turn on the TV Kakkarot. I will watch one of your idiotic cartoons with you. “

“Really?! K Geta!” Vegeta laughed at his mate's cute expression. Strongest warrior in the known universe and a big cub.

***

A month and a half had passed since he and his lover had become mates. The prince was feeling much better, and his stomach had grown a bit more, showing proof that his mate loved him very much. For the first time in weeks he bathed himself and got up before his young mate. He cooked breakfast and cleaned up while his rival slept. While the third class saiyan had taken very good care of him in the first stages of their pregnancy, he was a slob. Their house looked like a war had occurred in it. Clothes and wrappers were everywhere. Glasses with half full drinks, beer cans. He noticed a pair of his lover's orange boxers hanging from the lamp in the living room and cursed. “Damn it Kakkarot...”

It didn't take too long to clean up, though by the time he was finished he was caught by his lover taking the trash out. His dominant growled loudly and he dropped the bag, a instinctual scent of fear coming from him. “Mate...”

“You're not suppose to be lifting things...don't let me see you doing it again..” he heard him growl. The bag was snatched from the floor and the young saiyan stomped out the house. Vegeta swallowed. He had spoken a little to his mate about what it meant to be together...what it meant for him to be dominant...he never expected the man to start showing the signs. The growl that came from him was like nothing he had heard before. It spoke of punishment and caused his entire body to shake in fear. He was still shaking. He looked at his trembling hands and gasped.

He was afraid of him.

How could it be? He had beat the man into the ground on several occasions...cursed his name...showed him that he was his prince and was to be respected. This was their bond...it demanded his submission. Demanded he respect his mate and his wishes. The pregnant saiyan sat at the table and just shook. It scared him even more that he couldn't stop his fear. Couldn't stop trembling. Hot tears spilled from the corner of his eyes and he covered his mouth.

His mate returned and when he saw him crying he did nothing to comfort him. Instead he washed his hands and began to set the table. “It's bad for the baby to put strain on your body, Vegeta. Next time ask me and I will do it..”

The prince looked over at him and whimpered into his hand. He was disgusted by the sound. What was happening to him? Was this the baby or was it their bond?

“Stop crying Vegeta. I know you are sorry.”

“I didn't think-”

“I know. You are used to being able to do those things. Calm down. I am not mad at you. Come eat breakfast. “ Vegeta moved over to the chair next to his smiling mate and looked down at his plate. A warm hand stroked the tears from his cheek. “Please eat...I am sorry for scaring you.”

The prince didn't feel like eating. The gravity of their situation had hit him and he felt the consequences. His stomach gurgled and he moved to get up, but his hand was grabbed and he was sat down. “Stop. Be a man and stop acting like a coward.”

Vegeta gasped. Those were the words he had spoken to the young warrior. He told him...he told him he'd be sleeping with him forever, so get used to it. Was this the same? He'd be dominanted by this man...forever...in some ways he'd always fear his power over him...he'd yet to full accept his dominance. He had yet to be brave and accept he was the submissive of the strongest warrior in the universe. Dark eyes looked up into warm chocolate and the prince let out the breathe he'd been holding. “Thank you, Kakkarot...”

“Thanks for not fighting me this time Vegeta. Now will you eat? This is really good!” Goku chirped, digging into his plate. The prince smirked. “I wanted to make sure my mate ate well. He does have to deal with our cubs today..” He snickered as the smile ran from the warrior's face. Their nesting period was over. For the first time he saw the man drop his fork on the table. He'd lost his appetite. “Vegeta...”

“Sorry Kakkarot. We have been in this fucking house for almost 2 months. Our cubs need us and we are running out of food and clothes. “

“But babe, can't we wait till next week? “

“Are you joking? Kakkarot I am not washing those rags again. I need something that fits and I want some cereal. We need to check on Gohan. Are you not curious about him and his cub? Our other sons should be bonded now. Obviously something has happened. Goten has been over here every day.”

Goku frowned. He was right...but something inside him didn't want to share the prince. He felt selfish. It was that same something that told him that if he wanted to, he could keep Vegeta from everyone, and there wasn't anyone that could stop him. His mate felt his mood and his thoughts. “I am blessed that my mate is so possessive of me...but if he keeps me in this house he will be very unhappy...”

“I know...”

“I will suck your cock if you take me outside Kakkarot.”

The earth raised saiyan blushed and stared at his mate's pouty lips. “What...”

Vegeta smirked. His lover was still so inexperienced. “I said...I will let you stick your cock down my throat if you stop your fucking pouting and eat.”

Goku moaned a loud. They had not had sex since the night they became mates. He looked at his plate and his stomach growled. He was hungry too. It was a win win situation. Vegeta laughed as his silly lover began to scarf down his food. 'So easy to please...'

When they finished eating the prince stood and took the dishes to the sink. His mate was stalking him. Before he could turn on the water he was turned around and grabbed by the flame of his hair. The pain made his sex harden in his pants. “Kakkarot-what are you doing??”

He was shoved to his knees and his lover pressed his hips against his face. When he looked up at him he looked serious...his lover was very pent up apparently. He swallowed. “Now, Vegeta..”

So sexy. The short saiyan tugged at the blue sash holding the warrior's pants up and they fell, revealing his dominant's hardened arousal. It twitched and dripped seed on the kitchen floor. Vegeta's cheeks reddened at his mate's stare. He'd never...but he did promise...

His tongue licked over the dripping tip and his lover's grip on his hair tightened. “Don't tease me, Geta...”

He was very serious. The prince covered the crown with his lips, his tongue collecting the seed that covered the flesh. His lover tasted sweet and he groaned as more of him covered the wall of his cheek. He felt the warrior's hips push forward and that hot flesh slid across his tongue and stretched his lips. His mate moaned when his jaws sank and his mouth trapped the throbbing sex. “So hot-” he heard him say gruffly, and his eyes widened as he stroked back and forth, fucking cavern of his mouth. The veins of the manhood pulsed against his jaw as he sucked, and he choked as it sank deeper. His nose buried in the field of wiry curls at his base and the prince's hands gripped the powerful thighs beside his face, eyes staring up at those of his lover.

The look he gave him was one that said I own you Vegeta...take it. Enjoy it. Love my dominance. And he did. Even as his throat convulse around him and the young saiyan's hips smacked against his face he couldn't stop his purring. The grip on his hair was strained as his lover's pleasure peaked. His mate's eyes shut tightly and body jerked. Seed spilled down his throat in thick streams and spilled at the corners of his mouth.

Goku pulled from the prince and gasped. Vegeta coughed a bit and shuddered, looking up at him with a look between want and awe. Sticky bridges were lowering between his drizzling sex and the princes reddened lips. He looked...delicious. “Vegeta...”'

“It was so hot, Kakkarot...its such a big cock...” He licked the tip and Goku cried out. “Ahh!”

“And so sensitive..is my mate pleased...”

“Mmhm!So good Geta...sorry I grabbed your hair.”

Vegeta stood up and licked his lips. “I'm not...” he smirked as his mate whimpered.

He was so sexy. Before he could stop himself, Goku grabbed the prince by the waist and kissed his shoulder. “Vegeta...you're so sexy...”

“Hn. Well you're not getting me on my back Kakkarot. We're leaving this house. Stop rubbing your cock on my clean shirt.”

“But babe...”

“I held up my end of the bargain. Now you hold up yours. “


	4. Chapter 4

And he did. Once they cleaned up his mate translocated with him in his arms to Gohan's house. His mate was still not happy. It showed all over his face, but he ignored it as he knocked on the door. “Coming!”

The door opened and Gohan appeared his entire body glowing. He smiled. “Dad! Vegeta!”

Vegeta smirked. “Brat. You look good. I take it you've been eating like I told you.” He looked down at the demi's large stomach.

“Yep! I got pretty big! I was sick for a while, but I feel great now! Come in! Piccolo is in the back setting up the cradle if you wanted to help dad. “

They came in and Vegeta sat with Gohan while his mate and Piccolo attempted to set the wooden cradle on it's side. “How have things been? I heard about the baby from Goten. I'm so happy I'm getting a new brother.”

Vegeta rubbed tugged at his black sleeves. “Things have been fine, but I too was ill. Your idiot father has had me cooped up in the house. I had to beg the bastard to let me out. “

There was a growl and the two stared at Goku who eyed his mate dangerously. Gohan swallowed. “Uhh what's with dad?”

“He's experiencing changes due to our bond. Full blooded saiyans have strong dominant urges. He doesn't want anyone to be near me since I am bearing his cub.”

“Sounds scary...he won't...try to hurt anyone will he?”

At this Vegeta blushed and a look of adoration covered his face as he stared at his now smirking lover. “Fuck I hope so...maybe it will be green man. I haven't seen a good fight in ages.”

“That's not funny! Piccolo is already on edge because of the baby. I don't think they should fight. Besides, there is enough going on without that happening. Trunks and Goten...”

At the mention of their younger sons, Vegeta frowned. “What..what have they done.”

Gohan sighed. “Their bonding is not going well...they have been fighting everyday. I think it's the same thing with dad. The dominance between them. Goten will not submit and neither will Trunks. He has put Trunks in the tank twice and last week Trunks drug him to my door step. Goten was in pretty bad shape...luckily Piccolo had Dende heal him. I don't know what to tell them...me and Piccolo didn't have that problem..”

Vegeta nodded. “But me and Kakkarot have. Sorry brat, we have to go talk to those two before one of them kills the other. I will come back later and you can tell me more about the cub.”

“Ok. Be careful. Maybe you should leave dad here...”

The prince laughed. “He'd never allow it. I will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. “ He licked the demi's cheek and folded his arms. “Kakkarot we are leaving.”

Goku growled. “We just got here Vegeta...”

“I don't care. We have to talk to our sons before they hurt themselves. You can tinker with green man later.” His lover rolled his eyes and snatched the prince by the hips. “You keep this up Vegeta and you will be going home!”

“Kakkarot...calm down..” He stroked his cheek. “Say good bye to our son and grandson. You are acting like an fucking beast.” At this the Z fighter blushed and meekly bowed his head. “Sorry...Bye Gohan. Pichan. See ya later Piccolo. Sorry for growling. “

“It's ok dad. Come back and we'll go fishing!”

This time Piccolo growled and Gohan laughed weakly. “I mean, you and Piccolo can go fishing?”

“Damn right.”

“Bye brat.” They translocated from the room. When they reappeared they were in front of the old house. At the sight of it, Goku instantly relaxed and his mate sighed in relief. They walked through the greenery to the steps and found Trunks sitting down on one of the steps smoking a cigarette and sporting a black eye. He looked up at them and cursed. “Shit..”

Goku frowned. “Where is Goten...”

“He's probably still laying in the clearing where I left him...”

Goku looked to his mate and Vegeta nodded. “I am going to go get him. Do not move Vegeta. If you leave this spot...” He didn't say anything else but his mate knew what he meant. He walked over and sat on the step next to Trunks. “I will stay here. Go get Goten.” Goku was gone in a flash.

Alone with his first born, Vegeta sighed and ran his hands through his prince's silky hair. It had gotten longer since the summer. His son always had the most beautiful mane. It was clearly a product of his mothers strong genes. He noticed his hair was tangled and oily. His son had not been taken care of himself. “Trunks...”

“Dad I don't know what to do...”

“You do know. It's up to you whether you want to make that choice. All of this time you assumed Goten was weaker than you. You thought when the two of you bonded, that you would be dominant. Goten is a full blooded saiyan. He will not submit. Either submit to your dominant's will, or he will eventually kill you, son. It's as simple as that.”

“But I am stronger!”

Vegeta tilted the teen's chin and saw tears forming in his eyes. “Are you...I had the same problem with Kakkarot...I cannot be in a relationship with him and not accept it. Neither can you. Goten is experiencing changes that are far stronger than your own. He will let his instincts run away with him if you continue to push..it is not a fate I want for either of my cubs. Accept your brother's love and protection Trunks. He needs your acceptance. “

The purple haired prince tossed his smoke and sighed again, rubbing the bite mark on his arm. “Bastard...can you believe he did this?!” He show the mark and Vegeta laughed. “Yes. I'm sure there is more where that came from. “

Goten and Goku came from the thickets of trees, the younger male frowning as hard as his father. He looked over at Trunks and smirked, causing the other teen to blush. “Trunks...”

“Chibi...I'm sorry I tried to smash you with a bolder...and I'm sorry about stabbing you in the chest last week...”

Goten grinned more and Vegeta swore his son never looked more like him. He blushed as the black haired teen crossed his arms. “I am sorry I dragged you by your hair this morning....and I'm sorry I liked it when you screamed...I'm also sorry I broke your arm yesterday...and for biting you when I was sucking your-”

“Goten!”

“Sorry Trunks...”

Vegeta shook his head. “You two kiss and make up already before I let Kakkarot take his frustrations out on you.”

“We are not fighting...are we Trunks?”

“No...not anymore...”

“Good. Now come say hello to your brother...”

They started to touch his stomach but Goku growled. “I said say hello. Do you want Kakkarot to kill you? Get cleaned up and go shopping with us. I'm sure you need supplies for this place. “ They did as he asked and while they were waiting he stared at his impatient lover. The man was really on edge. 'You said forever, Kakkarot...'

'I know. I just don't want anyone touching you..what if they accidentally push you or hurt the baby...you are my prince...I don't want to you smelling like anyone else...' Vegeta smiled. “I am yours forever. I promise I will let you bath me and cover me with your stink later. “

“I do not stink!”

His pregnant mate laughed out loud. “I'm just fucking teasing you. I had no idea you were so damn sensitive.”

He had not chosen his words properly. His lover snatched him from his seat and pinned him against the railing. “What did you just say to me?”

Vegeta shuddered. “ I have over stepped my bounds...I am sorry Kakkarot...”

His chin was gripped and the poor prince began to pant with lust. “You have been doing so all day. Do I look weak to you Vegeta...”

“No...so fucking strong Kakkarot...please...”

“Now you beg for my dominance...you are wild Vegeta...do not make me break you as I have done so many other animals in this forest...” He felt his lover's hand grip him through his pants and the prince cried out. “Fuck-”

Goten dropped his bag as he stared at the two. He knew..he knew in his parents were together...he knew that they had been together once and thats why he was here..but seeing them in the heat of their passion made him feel differently. His father and Vegeta were having another baby...they were bonded...his father dominated Vegeta like he did Trunks. The very thought of it caused him to blush up to the roots of his hair. His father looked up at him and the stare he gave him was that of a predator who had captured a prey and refused to share.

“Kakkarot-he's not challenging you-please stop!”

In an instant the uneven haired warrior came to his senses and blushed at his actions. “Sorry Vegeta...sorry Goten..”

“Are you two ready to go or not?!” Vegeta growled, pushing his mate to the side. Trunks tugged Goten's arm and they touched Goku. “Ready dad.”

They translocated to the mall that Goku remembered Chichi bought clothes from. Vegeta walked around the baby isles staring at the little clothes that were not strong enough for his cub. He found one of the helpers. “Where are your strong baby clothes? My cub will be born a warrior with powerful reflexes. These small pieces of cloth will not fit him.” Goku was bored. He hated shopping. He just leaned on his mate's shoulder and looked tiredly at the woman who was looking pretty nervous.

“Well um if it's a size issue, there are toddler clothes this way!”

She showed Vegeta a few pair items and Vegeta compared the fabric. “Kakkarot, do you think our cub will be able to fit this?”

“I don't know....babe shopping is sooo boring...can we just get them both? Little Geta won't be here until next year...”

The woman smiled. “Are you two adopting?”

Vegeta smirked. “No, woman. I am pregnant. Almost 2 months.” He tilted to the side to show his small bump and the woman blushed. “My god...”

“Yes, yes. New life is beautiful. What do you think woman? How strong is this fabric?”

“Vegeta I'm hungry...”

“Damn it Kakkarot I'm trying to find clothes for our cub. Can you control your damn stomach?”

“Stop yelling-geez.”

Vegeta sighed. “Go get something to eat...I will stay here.”

“But Vegeta-”

“I won't leave the store. Go away, you're fucking annoying when you're hungry.” They watched him leave the store with a huff, knocking things down along the way. The woman snickered. “You're husband is a little impatient. Is this your first baby?”

“No. We have another son together but he was away when he was a cub. He doesn't know a damn thing about cubs. Hold this. “ He pulled at the other end of the night shirt and it stretched. She let it go and it snapped back in place. “Now this is strong fabric!”

“Sir...sir how did you get pregnant..”

Vegeta smirked. Humans. “How does anyone get pregnant? Does this come in black?”

“Yes.”

“I will take it. Do you have any tank tops in this place? If I leave this store my mate will go on a killing spree.” He walked through the store and was thankful when he found everything he needed. He bought himself 10 outfits, socks, shoes, underwear. He bought his mate some clothes that he thought would look nice on him. He found a pillows that the woman swore would help with sleeping. All together he had enough items to fill a truck. Goku came back and cursed at the sight of the multiple boxes. “Damn Vegeta...why did you buy so much??”

 

The prince just ignored him. He clicked the capsule in his hand and the items laying on the capsule bay filled the tiny device. The woman smiled. “Prince Vegeta it has been a pleasure meeting you. Please don't forget to call me! I don't want to miss your baby shower!”

The prince smirked at her. “Carol it has been a delight. You are almost as pleasant as my woman. I will call you and we'll go shopping again.”

Goku stared in shock and his mate just sauntered passed him. He did not miss the sigh of longing coming from all of the women in the store. “Bye Prince!”

“Good bye Vegeta!”

“Take care!”

“Call me!”

“Me too!”

They all met back at Gohan's place and Chichi and Bulma came over and helped the pregnant demi cook. Vegeta showed off his purchases to Bulma who always loved shopping with him. He had good taste. “And I got this for a fucking steal! Look at this!” He pulled the cream button down from the rack and ran his hand down the fabric. It was so soft. “Is that silk? Vegeta great shirt, but cream?”

“It's not for me woman. It's for Kakkarot. “

They looked at the blushing warrior as he stood against the door frame talking to Chichi. “Ohh..that will look nice on him.”

He pulled a black dress from the rack. It had a long gold zipper that went from the bottom to the stop of the collar line. Bulma knew it was for her. “Thanks sweety!” She kissed him and both Chichi and Goku growled. “Bulma stop it!”

“Vegeta keep your damn hands off of my wife!” Chichi hissed. Bulma blushed. “Sorry Chich'!”

“Yes, sorry Kakkarot. Sorry woman. “

They ate dinner and laughed at Vegeta's antics in the store. It was good to have company. At first Vegeta didn't like to be around the humans, but they had done so much for him, the two women were like family. When they were done it was late and Goku was barely holding his head up. He leaned against the prince and Vegeta held his hand. “Babe let's spend the night...”

“Not this time Kakkarot..can you not take us home?”

“Yeah..I'm just really tired...”

“I know. I've packed everything up. Let me say good bye to the cubs and we'll leave. “ He got up slowly and found Goten and Trunks curled up on the couch. “Night brats. We're leaving.”

“Night mom.”

“Night dad.”

Gohan came from the kitchen in his pjs. “Are you leaving? You guys can sleep in the guest room..”

“Yes I know, but we need to go home. Kakkarot will wake up and wonder where he is. I'll call tomorrow.”

“Alright. Night Vegeta. Love you.”

The prince stopped and turned to look at the boy. The first time he met Gohan he was just a cub..to go from then to now...knowing that even after all of those things, the boy found a place for him in his heart.. he smiled. “Love you too son. Get some rest. The cub needs it.”

He gently shook his mate and the man yawned. “Ready to go home babe?”

“Yes. Take me home so we can sleep in our bed. “ He wrapped his arms around him and with a final good night, they translocated from the room.

***


	5. Chapter 5

***

The next day after sorting through his purchases, Vegeta decided to start working on their cubs room. He had not opened the second bedroom of the house in so long...

He turned the knob and a gust of stale air came out. He walked in and just stood. The room was littered with memories. Pictures Goten drew when he was just a cub littered the walls. The crib he bought still had the boy's ratty lion in it. He looked over to the chair he used to sit in, and found the tattered piece of orange cloth resting on it's arm. Suddenly, he didn't feel like decorating. He walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Goku heard the noise and found his mate standing on the porch, a unlit cigarette in his hand. He was shaking. “Vegeta...what's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Why are you smoking? You know it's bad for the baby...” The prince looked at the item in his hand and tossed it in the grass. Strong arms wrapped around him and he shook more. He was angry...and he didn't know why. “We don't have to decorate his room now...”

“I said I'm fucking fine. Leave me alone.”

“What's gotten into you...show me what's bothering you..” he felt a kiss placed on his jaw and his shaking stilled. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. “I don't know...I just..I walked into Goten's room and I just..I don't want to change it, alright?”

“Why? Goten's grown up now. The baby will need that room. I'm sure Goten won't mind.”

“I fucking mind!” He tore away from his arms and walked out to sit against the small mound of firewood. He rocked for a moment on one of the logs and then shot a blast of ki into the forest, a tear sliding down his cheek. “Fuck!”

“Vegeta...”

“No Kakkarot! He's my fucking cub and I don't want his things moved! We'll sleep in the damn living room...”

“Babe it's ok...” Goku stooped down and stroked his cheek. “I know you love Goten a lot and looking at his stuff reminds you of when he was little. I had the same problem with Grandpa Gohan's things. When I came back I knew I had to get rid of some of it...it was broken and I couldn't let it all fall apart. I kept the important stuff and hung it in the living room so that when I saw it, I remembered him. We can do that with Goten's things. Plus, I bet you kept really good care of a lot of it. Little Geta would love to play with his big brother's toys. We'll just take some things out and keep the rest. Then we'll hang up some of Goten's drawings so we can remember how cute he was. Ok?”

The prince sniffed defiantly for a moment then sighed. “Alright...”

***

At 4 months Vegeta had grown heavy with cub. So much so he thanked Begeta he had bought clothes as all of his others wouldn't fit. His mate loved seeing him pregnant. He followed him around everywhere and held him, kissed him. He massaged the prince to the top of his head to the soles of his small feet and the prince could do nothing but accept his affection. “Vegeta...I want to stick it back in...”

The prince blushed from his position on the bed. He bit his lip and looked away. “Kakkarot I am already pregnant...how many times are you going to fuck me today? I'm sleepy damn it.”

His lover smirked at him and licked his hardened nipple, fist stroking the prince's erection. “Can I put you to sleep...”

“With your cock? Kakkarot-” Before he could reply he was thrusted into once more, and that needy whine poured from his throat. Goku hissed, hands roaming over the softest of the tanned flesh, hips rolling into the prince's supple backside. “So soft...take it sub...”

Vegeta covered his blushing face with his arm as his moans increased. He cursed himself for letting the man go off alone at the mall. Some idiot gave him a book about dominants and submissives and since his mate had gotten very possessive and knew exactly how to handle him. He didn't even know he could read. His hips were turned to the side and the prince cried out as his prostate was slammed into. “Kakkarot!!”

“Love that, don't you? Have some more, princess..” His mate powered up to SS3 and the shaft pleasuring him increased in length and thickness. His eyes rolled and his fist ruined the pillow below him. “AHHH-KA-KAKAROT-”

“Tight-” His lover growled, bruising his small hips as his thrusts turned savage. The hand gripping him tightened, and Vegeta saw stars in his vision. His loins deepened and he let out a weak cry as his orgasm rippled through his entire body. His mate followed him with a demanding thrust and seed spilled over the now closed mound of his mating entrance. Goku joined him against the sheets and purred. “Babe are you ok...”

“You have fucked me to death. No I am not fine. I'm perfect..” He purred back and curled into his arms. His mate's hand rested on his swollen stomach and he purred more. “His ki is so strong...”

“Yes...I expect he will start kicking in a few months and I will have to piss every five minutes. “

“Really?”

“Yes. Kakkarot...” He covered his hand with his own and looked down at the swell. “This cub feels different..I do not know why...”

“Like he's stronger?”

“Yes, but something else... I do not know what it is...I just know that he feels different.” He yawned and turned to curl into his mates arm. Goku blushed and smiled down at him. “ He's perfect...just like his mother.”

At this the prince smirked. Sometimes it was good to be pregnant.

***

A few weeks passed and both he and his mate were having back pains. Goku couldn't understand it. He had asked Bulma and she said it was sympathy pains. He knew better. His spine was on fire. Every time he stood up it was painful. It got to a point where his pregnant mate was demanding he lay in bed. The Z fight fought him to the bitter end on the subject, but when he fell out of his chair, he took the prince's advice. “This isn't right...”

“Just lay down and quit your whining...”

“I'm suppose to take care of you! I'm getting up!”

The prince growled loudly at him and he blushed. “Kakkarot get out of this fucking bed and I will beat the shit out of you...”

“Vegeta...”

“Stay!” His mate hissed. He was flipped on his stomach and he groaned. The prince cut the blue sash and lifted his shirt up and his pants down so he could look at his back. The prince was quiet for several minutes and Goku grew nervous. “Geta? Is it bad?”

“Kakkarot...your tail...it's growing back..”

“What?!”

The prince took his mate's hand and rubbed over the pointed numb sticking from his backside. Goku cried out and let out a dry sob. “It hurts!”

“It must be a new moon cycle coming...check me.” He rolled over and looked at the prince's tail bone. Sure enough the flesh was an ugly red and the bone was threatening to come out of the skin. It looked very painful. “It's growing back...what are we going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I can't lay in bed while you're pregnant. I need to be ready to protect you! This is bad Vegeta...” His mate just smiled at him. “Kakkarot the Earth is fine...I agree it is bad to be a bit vulnerable, but I have not lost faith in my dominant's ability to protect me. You just need to rest. I will join you so you don't worry. If anyone comes to destroy the plant while we are sleeping we'll wake up and spill their fucking guts in the yard. Now scoot over.” Goku blushed as his mate laid beside him. Vegeta had a lot of faith in him. He smiled. “Yeah...I won't let anyone hurt my prince...”

***

Within a week their tails had grown back and Goku was feeling more energetic than he had ever been. He and Vegeta went on a picnic in the woods and he jumped from tree to tree, dangling from his newly grown tail.

His mate smirked at his child like behavior. He too was enjoying having his tail back. He had never had the opportunity to see his mate's tail before...it was beautiful. Thick and the richest color brown. It was the same color of the man's eyes and yet in the light it shinned hazel. It was very alluring. With their tails back he also noted his mate's scent was strong. Very strong. He was over powered by the scent of his dominance. The very whiff of him caused him to go into heat and was not saited until 2 days later. He was also having an affect on his mate. While his young lover's tail was the color of coffee, his was an auburn red as all royals were. It was thicker at the tip and bushy. His mate loved to play with it. He often woke to find him curling it in his hands or rubbing against it. He did not know what he smelled like, but apparently his mate liked it very much. He followed him like a lost puppy which the prince found to be charming.

The added power did wonders for the prince. He was able to stay awake longer, and his cub seemed to be happy as well. He felt the child moving one afternoon and nearly dropped his plate.

“Kakkarot...”

“Hm?” His mate was lost in the TV with half a sandwich in his mouth. Vegeta gasped as the child did it again. He raised his shirt and looked at his stomach as it moved. “Oh Begeta...Kakkarot!”

“What Vegeta? I'm watching-”

“He's moving!”

“What?”

“I said he's fucking moving! Look!” He pointed to his stomach where the little prince seemed to be doing summer saults. The feeling made Vegeta woozy. He covered his mouth and rushed to the bathroom. Goku followed him. “Geta are you ok?” He heard the prince hacking. “Go away!!”

“You sound sick-”

“I am fucking sick!! I hate your stupid face! Get the hell away from the-” He threw up again.

Goku frowned. “Oh Geta...I'll find you some clothes. Are you going take a shower?”

“Yes, now go!”

“Ok, ok...geez. “

The prince started the shower but before he could get in he felt a bump. “Kakkarot!!”

“What?! You said you didn't want me in there, remember?!”

“Get in here now!”

Goku grumbled. 'Bossy..' He walked in and found his mate naked holding his stomach. He had tears in his eyes. He took his hand and placed it over his stomach. Then they waited. All of a sudden there was a – bump!

“Vegeta!!”

“I know!”

“Oh Vegeta...come here...” He took the short prince in his arms and smiled as the older saiyan sobbed against his chest. He stroked his back and his thick mane. “It's amazing...in a few more months our prince will be here...”

“I'm so fucking happy Kakkarot..”

“Aww...me too. I wouldn't want to miss this for all the matches in the world.” He peeled his soiled shirt off and let his pants fall. “Let's take a shower and then we can show little Geta what we've done to his room!”

Vegeta smiled. “Alright.”

****

The seasons had changed and the once warm forest grew bitterly cold with the cool of winter. Goku cut down several trees for firewood and his mate salted many meats to keep them fed over the winter. Both saiyan's hated the cold. Vegeta especially. He never liked Malice on Vegetasei, and Earth's 'Winter' was worse. His tail felt like it was going to fall off. He was 6 months and he wished he wasn't pregnant. He loved his cub, but being pregnant and cold was miserable. Everything ached and his once muscle clad form was so soft and thin. He looked like a fucking pregnant teenager stuffed in a large sweater. His mate wouldn't let him leave the house for fear of him getting sick, so he mainly spent his time in front of the fire, curled in a mass of blankets. He used the time to make things for their unborn son as he did for Goten. He made hats and scarfs and boots. He knitted a very large blanket and draped it over the cubs cradle. He had made so many things the living room was covered in pieces of yarn and dried hide. His mate chuckled. “Being a bit crafty are we?”

“Get fucking bent Kakkarot.”

“Just asking. I'm bored. Want me to invite the boys over?”

“It's cold. Why would you want our cubs coming over with their germs.”

“What's gotten into you?”

Vegeta pouted. “I'm pregnant. And cold. And bored.”

“Babe we can watch a movie-”

“I don't want to watch that stupid TV. It puts me to sleep and I swear theres some weird energy coming off it. “

Goku sat behind him and covered the home of their son with his hands. “Want me to suck your-”

“I'm not in the mood...Kakkarot I hate being pregnant..”

“But ba-”

“Don't 'babe' me. I'm fat and flabby and I hurt everywhere.”

“You're beautiful to me...and it just for a few months, then you can train and your body will go back to normal. “

Vegeta looked at the flickering fire and sighed. He had been thinking of this for a moment now...it was as good a time to bring it up as any. “When our cub is born and my body goes back to normal...when I go into heat...you will get me pregnant again...”

Goku blushed. “Huh? But I thought you said it was really hard to do that...”

“Doesn't look that fucking difficult does it? You fuck me twice and I got pregnant both times. Kakkarot we will need to plan our rut or I will never be myself again and we will have a litter of cubs running around. It's wonderful to repopulate the saiyan race with beautiful saiyan boys but I don't want to be a walking stroller..”

The earth raised saiyan kissed his lover's mating mark and placed his chin on his shoulder as he thought. “I want you to have a baby when you want to...planning is good, but I'm not good at that stuff...Gohan was saying the same thing to me last week. He said something about condoms or however you say it. Do you know how to use those?” The prince's cheeks reddened. “Yes Kakkarot...but that weak shit will not hold saiyan cum. If it did Trunks wouldn't be here. I will plan out our rut cycle and you will obey it like it's the fucking law or you'll never touch me again.”

“Ok, no need to get an attitude about it. Besides, you can always do it to me. I won't get pregnant will I?” The prince groaned at the thought and tilted his head to look at his mate. “You'd let me fuck you?”

The pale saiyan smiled. “You said it feels good, right? I want to feel good too. “

“Damn Kakkarot...did I mention how much I love you today? Because you are truly my mate.”

“Hehe. Wanna do it now?”

Vegeta smirked. “Itching to feel this fat cock? No as tempting as it sounds, mate, I am too heavy with cub to rut with you. It'd would be embarassing. When our prince is born I will fuck your virgin back side into the bed sheets. “ He thought for a moment and blushed a bit. “Kakkarot...you are a virgin...aren't you?”

“No ones ever touched me there. What does it feel like?” Gods he'd like to let him know. He grinned. Maybe he was horny after all. It was a shame he was too pregnant to get the younger saiyan the sound fucking he deserved. “There is a spot..deep within you called a prostate. When you touch it it feels like someones sucking the cum from your cock. “

“Damn..that good? Can you do it to me now? I wanna feel it..” His mate stood and dropped his pants. Vegeta cursed. Only his mate could get naked so fast. “Kakkarot-”

“Please?”

“Fine, but I can't fuck you Kakkarot. I will not disgrace myself. Come here and get on your knees.” He moved his projects to the side and felt an old evil stir inside of him as his young mate got on his knees in front of him. His muscled backside presented for him to see. He stared at the tightness of his entrance and his sex hardened against his thigh. “Damn Kakkarot...”

“Is it bad...”

“That is the tightest thing I've ever seen...” He licked his fingers and then darted his tongue out to lick the pink entrance, smirking as it twitch against his lips. “Vegeta!”

“You are a fucking slut Kakkarot...” He pressed his finger against the wet flesh and it sucked him in. He moaned at the feeling and his mate groaned, his voice deeper and raspy with the heat. “Geta...it feels weird inside...”

“That's because no one's touched it...so tight..you'd choke my cock...” He stroked in some and that tightness opened more till he was sinking deeper and the young warrior laid his head against the carpet, moaning out weakly. “Vegeta-baby I'm burning up!”

“You like being fucked Kakkarot..this tight little ass is begging for it. “ He sank in completely and crooked and that's when his mate lost it. “Ahh!!”

“That's it Kakkarot. Like that?” He smirked and pressed in again, delighting in the sight of that heat twitching around him.“Yesss!!! Again!!”

Vegeta groaned. His lover was making such sounds he couldn't help it. He slammed his fingers repeatedly against the sensitive spot and the poor fighter screamed his pleasure, spilling his seed all over the carpet. “Damn Kakkarot...if I had known you were so hungry for it I would have taken you months ago...”

Goku didn't respond, his hips still jerking from his release. When the prince looked over at his face he felt satisfaction. His dominant looked fucked to death and he felt like his old self. He smacked his backside and laughed as he yelped. “Ahh!!”

“Get up and take me Kakakrot. You've got me horny. “

Goku whimpered. “ Geta...I can't...so tired...”

Vegeta snorted. “Kakkarot you are a piece of work.”

***


	6. Chapter 6

***

It was close to Christmas, and Goten had been coming over more and more. Vegeta didn't mind. He loved having the brat over. Most of the time he spend the night on the couch, rambling about Trunks and how he was waiting for him to come home for college break. Vegeta could tell he missed him terribly. Mates should never be apart, but it was more than that. Goten seemed...wrecked. He was nervous, skittish. He paced the floor. On the night of the prince's return the boy started to knock his head against the door frame. Vegeta rolled his eyes. “Boy what are you doing?”

“Sorry mom...”

“Trunks will be here in an hour. Stop driving me up the wall. “

“I can't help it! I don't know..I just don't feel good...what's wrong with me...” He sat on the floor near the prince and his mother stroked his hair. “Mates are not meant to be a part. You miss him. Your ki misses him. Your soul is missing him. I told the boy he shouldn't go to that damn school, but he's his mother's son. “

“It's not just that...I'm worried...I don't know...I feel like somethings wrong with him...”

“Did you talk to him?”

“I spoke to him yesterday...he said he had something to tell me...” As if on queue the door swung open and the purple haired prince appeared with a gust of snow. He forced the door closed and shook the powder from his large brown overcoat. Goten gasped. “Baby!”

“Chibi!!” He ran to him but the prince held his hands out. “Wait!”

“But Trunks...”

Vegeta smelled the change and smiled. He gave the young prince a knowing glance and he nodded. Goten looked between them. “What's going on?”

Trunks peeled off his coat and the second one he was wearing. Then he lifted the mounds of sweaters he was wearing to reveal a growing stomach. He looked weakly at his mate. “Surprise?”

“Fuck!” Goten looked at the princes stomach and then back at his mother. Vegeta smirked. “Would that be the feeling you were having?”

“Oh my god, Trunks...why didn't you tell me?!”

The lavender haired prince walked over to the fire and held his hands out. “I didn't want to tell you over the phone...I didn't know alright...I just woke up one morning and I was bleeding like crazy...I thought I was dying...”

Vegeta covered his mouth to prevent his laughter.

“How many months...”

“4...”

“4! Trunks!”

“I know alright! I just didn't want to quit school and I didn't want you to worry...”

“I fucking worried!”

Goku walked in from the back of the house. “Trunks!”

“Hey Goku.”

Vegeta smiled. “We are having another grandchild, Kakkarot...”

“What? Trunks you're pregnant?”

“Yeah...” He smiled a bit and blushed as his father's mate hugged him tightly. “That's wonderful news son!”

“Uhh thanks...”

Goten was not as ecstatic. He grabbed the prince his mate by his wrist and walked to the back of the house. Goku looked at his empty arms and then to his mate. He was frowning. “Vegeta...what just happened...”

“Our son has to stand up and be dominant. His mate lied to him and put their cub in danger. I suspect he's telling Trunks he has to quit school...I'm going to make a cake. It will be needed later. “

“Oooh can I help?!”

“No Kakkarot. Every time you help there is not enough batter left. You may lick the bowl when I'm done. “

“Yay!”

Not 10 minutes later Vegeta was placing the cake in the oven and Trunks ran from the back crying into his hand. He started to put his coat on when Vegeta growled. “You are not leaving this house Trunks Briefs!”

“I won't stay here with him!!”

Goten walked from the back room with a reddened cheek and his teeth bared. “You will do as I fucking tell you to!”

“I'm not quiting school! Why are you being a fucking chauvinist! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't go to sch-”

“It does! Our baby needs you to stay! What if something happened to you? You're acting crazy!”

Vegeta agreed. They both were acting like crazy teenagers. He growled. “Both of you shut up and sit down!”

Goten sighed “Mom-”

“Don't fucking 'mom' me. Sit the fuck down! Kakkarot-” He looked over to his mate and the third class warrior growled. He grabbed both teens by the arm and shoved them onto the couch. “Listen-”

Vegeta shook his head. “Kakkarot-”

“I am the alpha of this family. I will deal with this...” He growled, and his pregnant mate blushed, sitting down at the table. Goku turned to the two and crossed his arms. “Trunks you're staying home.”

 

“What?!”

“Gohan said there's something you can take 'on line' where you don't have to be at school. You're going to do that because my grandson needs his father's ki to grow. If you don't like that get Gohan to teach you. You're not leaving. That's it.”

The purple haired teen blushed and looked down in defeat. Goku turned to Goten. “ And you will stop treating Trunks like that. He's your mate and you're suppose to be understanding of his choices. Trunks is really smart like Bulma. He wants to be a scientist like professor Briefs and you know that. Stop making him feel bad about being different. And stop back talking your mother. He's under enough stress with the baby. He doesn't need your constant back talk. And as for me....” He looked his clone directly in the eye and the teen curled into the sofa. “If you ever talk down to me again....I will give you the same beating I gave Gohan when he turned 18. I may not be as smart as everyone else but I am your father, your alpha and I will not be disrespected. I have killed and died to keep you safe. Me and your mother have. So show us some respect.” He turned to his mate and heard the deepest purr he had ever heard come from him. “You too Vegeta. Stop letting them walk over you. I know you love Goten but he's being a jerk.”

Trunks took his mate's hand and sighed. “He's right...I'm sorry, chibi. I'll take some online courses or something until the baby comes... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..”

“I'm sorry for yelling at you...it must have been scary....let's not fight anymore Trunks...I love you.”

“Oh baby...I love you too.”

The scent of chocolate cake wafted in the air and Vegeta gave the first piece to his mate who was looking sad at the counter. He licked his cheek and laid his head against his shoulder. “Sexiest thing I've ever saw Kakkarot...you have made your mate proud. Now get that stupid look off your face and eat this cake. “

Goku laughed. “Thanks Geta..”

***

The prince of all saiyans woke from his sleep in pain. He felt sharp jabs at his ribs and retaliated by punching his mate in the gut. Goku woke up and spit blood onto the pillows. “Vegeta! What the hell?!”

“Kakkarot your fucking son is trying to kill me!!” He rolled over onto his knees and clutched his stomach. His mate growled at him. “So you try to kill me? Damn Vegeta I think you broke my ribs!” The third class warrior rubbed down the prince's back and found a large lump. “Oh kami, is that his foot?”

“He's trying to dethrone me!” Vegeta cried, fisting the sheets. His young lover laughed. “ Stop making me laugh! My ribs!”

“It's not fucking funny Kakkarot!!” There was another jab at his front and then another at his side. He cried out and looked down at his large stomach. That couldn't be right. He touched the large bumps and counted. 1. 2. 3. There was another. 4. Four feet? Onyx eyes widened. No.

“Kakkarot I'm going to fucking kill you!!” Goku whimpered. “What did I do? You already tried to kill me while I was sleeping!”

“Two cubs Kakkarot?! Two?!”

The Z fighter frowned in confusion. “Babe it's too early to talk in riddles...”

The poor prince wrapped his hand around the young saiyans neck and squeezed. “You fucking stupid-”

“Hey no name calling! Stop choking me!”

“Twins Kakkarot!! You couldn't give me one cub, you had to give me two!!”

“What...” The pale saiyan sat up and his eyes flickered as he began to understand. His smile grew. “Two babies!”

Vegeta looked at the happiness in his mates eyes and cried. He was too tired for this. His body would never be the same. “I'm almost 40 years old Kakkarot. I can't have two cubs at the same time. I was sex on legs before you touched me!”

“Babe you're still sexy. This is great news! Come here, I'll rub your ouchies.”

“I hate you Kakkarot...” The prince grumbled, but turned to lay on his side so his mate could rub his stomach. Goku kissed his jaw and buried his nose in the prince's hair. “I know you don't mean that. “

“I don't care. If I'm broken after birthing these cubs I'll never fuck you again.”

“You don't mean that either. You love me, and you loved getting pregnant, and you love our babies. Now go to sleep.”

The prince grumbled under his arm but did as he asked. When he fell asleep he started purring and his mate laughed. The little prince was so silly and he loved him. He was the cutest, grouchiest person he knew and now there was even more to love.

***

 

Vegeta have prayed to the saiyan goddess the morning before he went to see Bulma. He loved his cub but if there were two of them he'd just die. He waddled in the Capsule Corp residence with hope and hopped on the examination table. Bulma snorted. “Vegeta how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a doctor?”

“Give me a damn picture of my cub woman. I need to know if there are more than one in here!” He pointed to stomach and Bulma covered her mouth. Chichi was dying of laughter. “Shut it Hell cat!”

Bulma smirked. “Ok, ok. No need to get your panties in a bunch. “ She set up the equipment and took the ultra sound. When the picture came out she gasped and looked frightened at the prince. Vegeta growled. “Show me!”

The blue haired scientist backed away and shoved the plastic in Goku's hands. “Uh Goku, you better do it.”

The orange clad warrior looked at the picture. It looked strange. He flipped and then showed his mate. “Vegeta is that the baby? It looks like one of those three headed guys in other world!”

The prince's eyes widened. “No...”

“What?”

Three. There were three cubs in the picture, and the poor prince looked down at his stomach as if it was some strange monster that had suddenly attached itself to his body. “Kakkarot...3...”

“Three?!” Goku snatched the picture and looked at it again. He looked at his teary eyed mate and fainted. Chichi laughed so hard she too fell off her chair and Bulma snickered behind her hand. “See, Chich'? I told you karma was a bitch. All that grief these two gave us is finally coming around.”

The Ox princess stared up at Vegeta's face and laughed again till tears flowed from her eyes. Vegeta growled. “Bitch.”

Bulma frowned. “Hey, back off. Don't get mad at us because you're super pregnant. Get mad at Goku. He's the one shoving his dick in you.” At the comment Chichi laughed again.

She was right. Vegeta jumped from the table and kicked his unconscious mate in the stomach. “Damn you Kakkarot!!”

“Ahh!! Why do you keep waking me up like that?!!”

This time Bulma could not hide her laughter. She snorted in laughter and joined her wife on the floor.

Priceless.

***

At 8 months Vegeta was so large felt useless. The cubs kept him awake till the early hours of the morning, and he kept his mate up too. During the day he kept a steady flow of food in the oven and his mate coming at his command. He was always hungry and it was getting to the point where there family and friends were bringing food over for him. Krillin stopped by and brought the prince bean buns which he ate and finally called him by his real name. Chichi cooked him an entire arm of food and they bad mouthed his mate and that made him feel much better. Even Carol stopped by. The woman was so shocked to see his change in appearance that she almost dropped the plate of sushi. “Vegeta!”

“Hi woman. Is that fish?”

The brown haired sales woman nodded with a blush and passed him the plate. “You've...grown..”

At this the prince blushed and a tear escaped his eye. “I'm fucking huge...I found out were having triplets..”

“Oh my god...” He passed her the picture from the ultra sound. “Imagine how I feel. I want to kill myself.”

She sat next to him and dabbed his cheek. “Oh sweetheart you're ok! I bet your husband is taking good care of you!”

“Hn. That baka...” He eyed Goku who was cooking, looking frightened in the kitchen. “He's doing a good job...I just don't know if I can take 4 more months of this...Kakkarot!!”

Goku whimpered. “Yes babe?”

“I'm sorry for breaking your nose this morning...and for jabbing you in the throat when you were trying to help me put my pants on...I'm sorry I'm so fucking fat and I cant fuck you!” He covered his face and cried. The poor woman patted his back and Goku sighed. “Geta it's ok...it's just the babies..I know it's not you...”

“Kakkarot I don't want to do this anymore! Come get these cubs out of me!”

“Vegeta we've talked about this...it's not time for them to come...I can't just take them out. Bulma said you had to be at least in your 11th cycle before she could make the babies come. Please stop crying..look! I got you some ice cream from the store!” He popped the gallon of chunky monkey and dug a spoon in the middle before showing the prince. Vegeta sniffed. “Does it have the chocolate pieces...you know I won't fucking eat that generic shit...”

“It's the real thing! Bulma helped me pick it. I got cookies too babe!”

The prince started to cry again and Carol looked frightened. “I love you Kakkarot!”

“Aww..I love you too. Here.” He passed him the ice cream and a row of cookies. Vegeta wiped his eyes. “Sorry for scaring you woman. I'm pregnant.”

“I know...it's ok prince. Your husband is very nice to have bought you your favorite ice cream.”

Vegeta looked up at his goofy mate and smiled. “He is more than nice for putting up with my shit.”

Goku smiled back. “Forever Vegeta...”

The prince bit his lip. “Forever.”

***

At 2 in the morning there was a loud knock at the door. Vegeta shot up from his sleep and shot ki prematurely causing the lamp in the corner of the bedroom to smash into a million pieces. Goku groaned. “Geta...go back to sleep...”

“There's someone at the door!”

“Tell them to come back in the morning...” His young mate grumbled and pulled him back into bed. The prince squirmed under that powerful arm as the knocking continued. “Kakkarot-”

“Why are you so noisy?” He growled and bit down on the forearm holding him down. Goku yelped. “Ouch!!”

“Sorry to interupt your fucking beauty sleep but there's someone knocking at the damn door!”

 

“Ok, ok princess! Geez.” His mate groaned, rolling out of bed. He stumbled out the room and down the hall in the dark. As pale feet touched the cold tile of the kitchen floor he jumped. “Aww man...” Goku growled and jumped from tile to tile till he met the warm carpet in the living room. The banging got louder. “Damn it I'm coming!”

The uneven haired saiyan jerked the door open to find a frowning Chichi and Goten. “What the hell, Goku?!”

“It's so early!” He complained, and Chichi slapped him. “We've been calling you two idiots for an hour! Gohan's in labor!” Goten pushed his father out the door way and ran passed to their bedroom. “Mom! Gohan's in labor!”

In the bedroom, Vegeta sat up sharply. “Kakkarot!!”

Goku sighed. “Give us a second and we'll go guys. Sorry for taking too long to get up...” He ran into the bedroom and 2 minutes later he was walking out slowly with a groaning prince. Vegeta motioned to them. “Don't make me walk the whole damn way or Gohan won't be the only one giving birth!”

“Okay okay!” Chichi and Goten touched Goku's shoulder as he held the prince tight and touched his temple and then they were off.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp Vegeta regained some of his former strength at the sound of Gohan's screaming. He rushed as quickly as he could to the demi and gripped his hand. “I am here cub...”

Gohan let out a sob of relief. “Dad this really hurts...” He said with a strained whisper. The prince stroked his sweaty locks. “ I know it does. I will help...”

“Hurry...”

Vegeta nodded and turned to his mate. “Hold him Kakkarot...it's going to hurt like hell.” His mate took their son's arms and held him down. Piccolo growled. “Vegeta...”

“I have to do it Piccolo. He will be fine..” He turned over to the screaming demi and placed his hand over the side of his large stomach as the other began to burn a thin line down the flesh. Gohan screamed brokenly and as he started to thrash in pain Vegeta hissed. “Fucking hold him Kakkarot!”

“I'm trying!”

The flesh was burned down the center to the demi's navel. “I'm dying!!!”

Piccolo took his mate's hand “Gohan-”

“I hate you!!!Ahh!!!” Vegeta felt his resolve weakining as he gently pulled the flesh apart. Blood began to spill down and he turned to Bulma. “Hurry up and get the boy out before he goes into shock!” Bulma bit he lip as she located the fleshy sac and attempted to hold it without breaking it. “Vegeta I don't know I can do this...it isn't like last time...isn't he suppose to be turned the other way?”

“Damnit I know...just don't break the damn sac or he'll get sick!”

“I'm trying!” She held the stretching film and Gohan grew delirious with pain, sweat running down his forehead. Chichi frowned. “He's going to pass out...”

“I got him!” Bulma gasped. Trunks came over with the small basin and the bag was popped. Clear fluid rushed from it and a pale wiggling creature make a gurling scream. Goku whimpered. “Vegeta...Vegeta is that him?”

Vegeta just smiled, as the little saiyan screamed even louder and started kicking his feet. Something in the prince's heart softened at the sound. It was one he had not heard in so long...and this time..this time it mean so much more. Gohan looked up weakly, as he was carried to the tank by his smiling mate. “Baby look at him! He's got your eyes!”

Vegeta could tell the namek was never as proud. It was a look every submissive wished to see. A satisfied dominant. The wailing child was cleaned up but he did not stop crying. It wasn't until his mother held him did his crying cease, and when he did, his emerald eyes shined soft and bright. Gohan started to cry and a wave of purrs filled the room. Chichi cried too, holding her son's shoulder. “Sweet heart I am so proud...he's beautiful...oh my god..I'm a grand mother...Bulma...” She looked up at her wife and Bulma smiled. “Yep, Chich'. Get ready cause we've got another one coming soon.”

Vegeta was mesmerized by the cub. He'd never seen a child so beautiful. He smirked at Gohan. “Our cub has done well, Kakkarot...look at me...a Daiki and barely kissing my 40th moon. Young saiyans are the most wondrous things in the universe...” He reached his hand out to the gurglng babe and blushed as his tiny tail curled around his wrist. It was then that the prince started crying and he couldn't stop. He had never felt such happiness. He simply couldn't handle it. His mate started sniffing. “ Gohan...I love you son...”

The first Son child looked up at his father and his watery eyes broke his resolve. “ I love you too..”

The usually silly man covered his face with his arm and cried silently into his sleeve. Vegeta looked around as his little clan and once again, he finally understood what his mother said about clan. A clan that bonded together was unstoppable. He felt like he could defeat a thousand icejins, break the will of countless enemies. He had it all, and it was all because he decided to come to a mudball of a planet on a whisper of power. Little did he know back then...he'd have this type of power now.

***


	7. Chapter 7

The new edition to their family kept Vegeta active, to which his mate was happy and saddened by. He and Vegeta spent little time alone now that the prince had become a 'Daiki'. He took him to Gohan's house every day where the prince spoiled their grandson with affection, rambling on about how on Vegetasei for a saiyan to become a Daiki was rare since saiyan's never lived to see their clan grow. He talked to the cub telepathically about everything from the first time he met Gohan to the great battles they fought on Namek and how his father helped defeat the white demon. By the time they returned home, Vegeta was too tired to do much. He ate and went to sleep while his uneven haired mate sat up at night.

Some nights Goku would fall asleep watching TV. He had done so to the point where he agreed with the prince. TV was boring. He tried to distract himself with training, but with Spring so close and his mate scent changing with the upcoming arrival of his cubs, all he could think about was Vegeta. What Vegeta was thinking about, how cute he looked in his pjs. How soft his skin was and how his hair shinned. His pregnant mate tried to explain to him that it was his hormones ensuring he'd take care of him and the cubs, but all Goku thought was Vegeta was beautiful and he grew more beautiful every day. One night after pacing the floor, turning the TV on and turning it off, doing 500 push ups and taking a shower, he couldn't take it anymore. He slowly crept into the bedroom and moaned weakly. The air was filled with the Cinnamon spice of his lover's scent. He looked towards the bed and found the prince laying on his side as usual, toward the bathroom door. He peeled his pj's off and crawled under the sheets. 'Vegeta...' he whispered mentally. The prince didn't move.

'Princess...princess are you awake?'

The prince still didn't respond. Goku groaned and laid behind him, his face buried between the prince's thick hair and the pillows. “Geta...Geta need you so badly...” He looked down under the sheets at the prince's soft rear and groaned. “So damn sexy....”He hissed and found his sex agreed as the already hardened organ began to pull at his belly. It twitched and the earth raised saiyan bit his lip as it touched the cleft of the prince's warm bottom. “Fuck Vegeta...baby please...”

He was torn. He knew it was wrong to wake him. The prince was tired and not in the mood, but his instincts told him he could have him. That he was his and it was his right to have him when he wanted him. He wanted him now. With shaky breaths he slowly pressed his need against the prince's backside. His eyes rolled and he bit the pillow as it parted his cheeks. Pale hips moved slowly, his sex stroking between the prince's muscled flesh, rubbing over that place he'd not touched in months. Seed slicked his movements an his entire body vibrated in attempts to keep the bed still. “So good princess...feel that...”

 

Vegeta's eyes opened slowly and he felt his cheeks heat as wetness slacked between his legs. He started to move but then he heard a groan and felt his mate's hot sex slide between him and dribble seed on his tail. No....he wasn't...

“Ugh..Kami Vegeta it's so hot-I want to put it in...I want you to to ride my dick...”

The prince shuddered. He had never heard the man curse... he feared his mate had lost himself in heat, but it was too soon. No, the younger saiyan was horny. And he was the reason. He made a soft groan and pretended to get more comfortable, pressing against that throbbing sex. Goku let out a shuddering gasp. “Fuck-”

 

A trembling hand touched his hip and that sex pressed deeper till their touch was far too intimate for him to ignore. The flame haired prince took his mate's shaking hand and sucked his finger. “Kakkarot...”

“Baby-”

“Go ahead mate...” He whispered, and blushed when the tall saiyan buried his head against his neck and pressed the tip of his sex at his entrance, groaning loudly into his ear. “Vegeta-ahhyessss...”

That sex filed him completely and then a warm hand gripped his shoulders and Vegeta gasped. His mate didn't even wait. His hips rocked and jerked against him, pathetic moans of desperation mingled thickly with his own gasps. “Fuck Kakkarot-”

It had been too long, he was touched far too deeply and his mate's need great. He heard harsh pants from behind and that swollen shaft stabbed against his prostate with a savage force. The prince nearly choked on his moan as the younger saiyan pumped hot seed into the pit of him, groaning like a warrior drunk on the sight of battle. Vegeta felt his tail twitch and his lower body bucked to get away. A powerful hand held his hip in place and that sex continued to jerk seed against his spasaming walls. “Kakka-rotto-”

“Take it-” He heard his mate growl and that spilling cock stabbed into him again as it filled him with essense. “AhhhhKakkarottttt...”

Something happened to the prince that never happened before. He felt his entire body spasam and the deeply assaulted mound of his pleasure grow feverishly hot. His entire body was on fire, and he let out a choked cry as he came from deep within. His spent sex quivered but he had no seed left to spill. He clawed at his lover's hands and trembled when the young saiyan jerked. “Ahh!!”

Vegeta was never this tight. Goku lost his transformation and hissed in pleasure, eyes looking into the dark, watery pools of his mate. He heard the faint whisper of his name in their native tongue and then his pregnant lover collapsed. He rubbed his shoulder. “Vegeta...” The prince wasn't responding. “Vegeta-not funny...Vegeta wake up!” He shook him again, but when the prince's head rolled to the sighed he panicked. What had he done?

An hour later Bulma was cursing his name as she brushed the prince's forehead. The monitor beeped. “What the hell, Goku, I thought I said no sex?! He's under too much strain without you fucking him into a coma!”

“I didn't know-I”

“Shut up, Kakkarot...”

The third class warrior whimpered as his mate touched his hand. “Vegeta...what's wrong with me...”

The prince knew what he was referring to. Something happened in their small capsule home tonight...it was not just the need...it was the aftermath. He also felt different...his ki felt non existent. This scared him. More than the birthing, more than the intense pleasure he felt at his mate's desperation. It was like a shadow of a foe came creeping over the happiness that they had strived for..and as strong as they were, neither he nor his ever hopeful mate could fight it. It was destined, like the golden bond between them. “It's just the cubs Kakkarot. Just the cubs..”


	8. Chapter 8

A week later and the there were no improvements to his condition. The prince was bed ridden since that night. They stayed at Capsule Corp and he took up permanent residence in the lab. Everything was tiring. He'd only wake for moments at a time before again falling into a coma like sleep for hours. Goku was worried. It was worse than the beginning of his pregnancy, and the younger saiyan feared for his mate's life. His ki was so low. Barely higher than Bulma's, and it dropped more each day. He felt responsible. He had done this to Vegeta. His urges had caused the prince's state right now. Nothing they had tried so far had increased Vegeta's power. Senzu beans, rejuvenation...he had even dragged Dende from the look out to heal him, but the short warrior was just not hurt. “I'm sorry Goku, but I don't know what's wrong. He's not hurt, so I can't heal him anymore..”

A blue jay chirped outside the lab window. More than anything, the earth raised saiyan wished it would stop. He couldn't concentrate on Vegeta's mind with the noise. Dende nudged him. “Goku-”

“Thanks for trying, Dende....” Pale hands clutched the edge of the metal rail and it began to give weigh to his anger.

Chirp.

“Quiet!!” A deafening growl issued from his throat and the guardian backed up. “Goku you are not well...let me stay with Vegeta..perhaps you should eat something...”

“No!! I'm fine-”

“You are not..” A gravelly whisper issued from the prince, but his mouth did not move.

'Vegeta...Vegeta you shouldn't speak like this, you're too weak...'

Black eyes opened and a loud groan echoed in the room. “Kak-” The prince rolled on his side and started to whine. He clutched his large stomach. “Vegeta!”

“Time...woman..hurry...”

Goku Itd out of the room and snatched Bulma from the kitchen. “Now!!” He growled at her, and the blue haired woman slapped him before they were taken away to the lab. When they arrived they found the prince on his knees in the bed, covered in blood. He was sobbing into the pillow, the entire frame shaking with him. “Help-”

“I'm here!” Bulma went into action, ripping the prince's grown off and Goku clutched his lover's hand. “I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere...”

Murky dark eyes turned to him. “Kakkarot...dying...”

“No you have to stay with me-here!” The uneven haired warrior touched his mate's back and allowed ki to flow from him. Moments later and his lover's ki was still falling fast. “Why isn't it working?!!”

“Goku you need to do the incision, I can't do it and we need to hurry!!” Bulma screamed. A small line of ki was drawn down the prince's large belly and tears began to fall from his mate's eyes. “Please-please hurry!”

“Ahh!!” Vegeta clawed the pillow as his flesh parted and a burning heat covered his front. Bulma reached for the fleshy sac that held the child, but made a cry of her own as her hands burned. “Fuck!!”

Goku knew that light. 'Just like he told you...you can do this...'

He quickly moved her and took the sac in his hands. It began to spill clear flud below the prince. Gently he pulled the child from his lover's flesh. He gasped at the sight as he placed him on the bed. “Vegeta-he's a super saiyan!!”

The flame haired warrior had stopped moving. Quickly he reached again and pulled the other two babes from the bleeding flesh and cut the thick cord that connected them to his silent husband. The cubs screamed loudly. Dende, who had been in a stand still of shock, quickly poured his power over the prince. The bloody wound healed and Goku turned his mate over. “Vegeta...Vegeta I'm so sorry...”

Vegeta looked up at him and smirked weakly. “A super saiyan...I gave birth to a super saiyan...”

“Bulma's hurt...”

The blue haired earthling held her arm as she stood. “I'm ok...it's just a burn...Vegeta...that was the strongest thing I've ever seen anyone do...”

“Thanks woman...” He looked down at the bloody cub glowing with light and a tear left his eye. “It's about time you showed up...Gogeta..”

***


	9. Chapter 9

***

The entire clan came to greet the new editions, but were met by a protective Vegeta. The worn out saiyan didn't want anyone touching them. No one had the right. He sat in the chair beside the little princes crib and watched them scuffle and wail over the blankets.

'A super saiyan...' He couldn't get over the fact. It almost didn't seem real, but there he was, tiny gold spikes and blue eyes. The child was a spitting image of his mate, but his temperament said saiyan prince. His poor brothers fought desperately to get their share of the blankets from him, but Vegeta doubted the child would share. He was far too dominant. They had 3 beautiful saiyan boys. The smallest of the three was quiet but vicious. He bit down on his brother's arm and tugged at his hair. Vegeta removed the small fist and smirked. “Vegeito...no sparring...”

The flame haired baby let out a gurgle. While it seemed that Gogeta had taken most of the nutrients while they were in the womb, their third child was the largest. The babe was pale and his eyes were that signature warm chocolate. He too had taken on his lover's features, but his beautiful mane was as warm as his eyes. It reminded the prince of Radditz and his thick brown mane and brow, but he also reminded him of his poor dead mother, so he named the child Bardock. Bardock was a strong warrior and protective of Vegeito.

“When will they go to sleep? They are so loud. I don't remember Gohan being like this..” Goku stuck his finger in the crib and a crying Bardock held on to it. He tried to pull from him, but the little warrior held on till he was crying above the crib. His other little fist grabbed his father's nose.

“Ouch!!”

Vegeta laughed. “We have created three full blooded saiyan warriors, Kakkarot. They are blood thirsty. The same happened with Goten. Here...” He took the brown haired cub from his mate and held him in his arms. With a small nibble he broke the skin on his finger and rubbed it over his nipple before pressing the cub to his chest. There was a small growl that sounded like a cat before the small prince began to suckle. Vegeta blushed up to his roots and looked up at his mate who was staring in fascination. “Kakkarot...I'm...I'm so fucking happy right now..” He started sniffing as his son's little growls increased. Goku kissed his forehead. “Me too koi. I'm so happy they are here with us! They will be very strong when they are grown up. Especially Gogeta. We will finally be able to relax...these boys are going to keep the planet safe for sure.”

The prince purred loudly and cause his mate to purr as well. He watched as he pulled up a chair beside him and scooped the other two fussing cubs in his arms. They kicked and squirmed, but his mate did as he had seen, biting his fingers and giving them to the cubs. Gogeta began to suckle on his thumb and Vegeito opted to curl into his father's gi. The scent of his father was very soothing. Both cubs began to yawn and fist the orange clothed. Goku blushed. “Aww...Geta we make cute babies...”

Vegeta agreed. “We do...there will be hearts broken all over the universe..” There was a grumble and then the golden light surrounding Gogeta dissipated. Goku gasped. “He's alseep....I had wondered if he'd be a super saiyan forever...that's bad on the body....look at him now...he looks just like me when I was a kid...”

It was true. The cub's hair had faded to black and his once golden tail was the signature Son brown. He was perfect. Vegeta rocked in his chair. Bardock would be sleep soon too. He looked over to Vegeito. The boy was chewing on his father's shirt. “Kakkarot don't let him do that.”

“Vegeito, you can't eat daddies shirt. Look at Gogeta, he's asleep. Don't you want to take a nap too?”

“Do not rush him...it will not matter if he's sleep or not. We will need to sleep if either of them is to be taken care of later. Saiyan princes demand lots of attention.”

***


	10. Chapter 10

***

A week later and they had finally returned home. Vegeta had never been so happy to see the capsule house. He set Gogeta and Bardock on the floor in the living room and his mate let Vegeito slide down his leg, struggling with the large diaper bag on his shoulder. The curious cubs began crawling everywhere. Vegeta could not resist the smirk of pride on his face. “Brats do not knock over anything.” He growled the warning in his throat and the cubs stared at him for a moment before continuing their exploration. Goku got on the floor with him, following Vegeito around the couch. His cub's small tail stood up as he crawled and curled on the end against his mate's nose. Vegeta blushed.

So damn cute.

He glanced over to find Bardock attempting to eat the remote. “Hey-give me that.” He snatched the remote and the little prince growled and screamed loudly. The flame haired warrior let a deep rumble in his chest. It said no, you don't run this place.

The feisty babe made a growl back and Vegeta couldn't help it. He laughed, scooping the defiant prince in his arms and licking his cheek. “Cute little bastard. Kakkarot I think our son has stolen my heart.”

Goku appeared from behind the couch with Vegeito. They both had a piece of cloth between them, tugging. The flame haired cub yanked and his father yanked right back. “Vegeta he's so strong!”

“Yes. Their power levels are great for cubs so small. “ He looked over to Gogeta. The cub was standing on his chubby feet as he used the side table for support. “Kakkarot!! He's standing on his own!”

“Oh wow!!”

Vegeta sat Bardock on his bottom and reached for him. “Come little prince...that's it...”

Gogeta made one small step then another. His parents were holding their breath. He wobbled a bit then stepped again. Goku had never seen anything like it. A week old..walking? “He's amazing...”

Even his other brothers were staring. Vegeta bit his lip as he reached for him. “Almost...come to mommy...”

Gogeta looked at him as he wobbled. His pouty lip stuck out a bit then he smiled. “Ma...”

It was too much. He was far too cute and Vegeta was still far too weak and emotional. He sniffed and cried into his arm, “Yes! Come here little prince! Kakkarot we have made the strongest being in the universe!”

“See that Vegeito? Gogeta's talking!”

Gogeta too several more steps, but before he could reach the halfway mark the floor started to shake. The entire house was shaking. Vegeta snatched him into his arms and made a shield with his body as items started to fall from the walls. Goku covered Vegeito. “ Vegeta-”

“What the hell is it Kakkarot?!!”

“I don't know! There is a powerful energy coming this way!!” Vegeito started to cry as he was scooted close to his brothers. Gogeta and Bardock cried as well and the saiyan prince frowned. It was that feeling...that something that would try to steal his happiness. Tears fell from his eyes as well. “Make it stop Kakkarot!” The dishes flung from the kitchen cabinets and smashed into the counters. The TV had toppled over and frizzled. Books fell and the lights flickered.

 

No. It was all he could think of. Not their home. Not after he'd finally got the cubs home. Not after he finally had Kakkarot. It wasn't fair. There was always something attempting to rip the happiness from his life. Gogeta wailed loudly in his arms and his pale skin began to glow with power. Black hair bled gold and the babe's brown eyes flickered a sky blue. His cries echoed in the rumbling and the louder he became, the more power crackled in the now dark room, till there was a mighty rip and a hole began to form before them. Goku gasped. “Vegeta-you have to make him stop!! He's ripping a hole through time and space!!”

The earth raised saiyan clutched his mate's arm as he too wobbled. The hole grew larger...deeper...then Gogeta began to lift into the air and Vegeta shook his head. “No....”

Goku grabbed the cub's other hand in attempts to pull him from the swirling vortex but the child only wailed louder. His blue eyes were burning with power as his small form began to disappear into the vortex. Vegeta tried desperately to hold on. They both did, but soon they too were sinking into the blackness. Vegeta screamed as he pulled with all of his might. His feet gripped at the window ledge in a last effort. He looked over at his mate and then down to their two crying cubs and screamed till blood gurgled in his throat but it was no use. His feet were tugged with the rest of his body, and they disappeared out of sight.

***


	11. Chapter 11

***

When they reappeared Vegeta was walking backwards into a dark, wet alley way. His mate too, and their golden cub was growing out of their grasp, walking with an unnatural speed, once small form growing as they were flung into the wall. They slammed into the brick and Vegeta groaned as he fell behind one of the metal trash cans blocking his way. His mate let out a cry as his head made a terrible crack against the brick wall. Gogeta had stopped before he met the mass of trash bags and collapsed to his knees. His once golden light flickered to black and the young prince panted, eyes wide, naked form shaking. There was another groan, and the naked prince stood up on shaky legs and helped his mother out of the trash heap. Vegeta shoved him away and ran to his mate, flinging the trash cans down the alley. “Kakkarot!!”

 

The uneven haired saiyan groaned. “Vegeta...”

“Mate-speak to me!!” The prince screamed in panic, lifting the younger saiyan by his tattered shirt. Blood drizzled down the curve of his ear and Vegeta cried out in outrage. “Kakkarot don't you dare leave me!!”

Goku groaned as he came to. He touched the spot where his head met the wall and hissed. “I'm ok, princess...I hit my head pretty hard though... Where are we?” Vegeta looked around, finally taking in the surroundings and the naked saiyan in front of them. He growled. “Gogeta Son what have you done?!”

How was it possible? His once beautiful cub was older. He looked like his mate when their first met when he was a mere babe a few minutes ago. The young saiyan looked scared and confused. Thick tears were streaming from his brown eyes. “I don't know!! “

“Vegeta is that Gogeta?”

“Yes, though I'm not sure how...” The prince looked down at his hands. They were shaking. “Where. Where are my cubs?!”

“Mom-”

“Where are my cubs?!” Vegeta stood up and punched the boy in the stomach, fresh hot tears falling down his cheeks. “Take us back right now!!”

Gogeta cried out at the attack and clutched his stomach. “I don't know how!!”

Goku stood up from the heap and limped over to his irate mate. He hung over him weakly. “Vegeta stop. Gogeta wasn't in control of his power. Look at him. He doesn't understand either. We will have to find a safe place and try to get him to turn into a super saiyan again.”

Vegeta trembled. “Kakkarot..we left Bardock and Vegeito on the floor of our collapsing house...”

Goku sighed. “I know...let's find out where we are quickly. Gogeta needs clothes too.”

The teen bit his lip. “I'm so sorry mother...”

“Hn..it is not your fault...let's hurry. I do not want your brothers alone for long.” He tore his mate's orange shirt and wrapped it around the teen's pale hips. “Let's go..” They walked out of the darkened alley way and into a large pebbled street. There were several glowing shop signs. The air was sweet and the cool...the cool reminded Vegeta of something he had not felt in a long time. Home. He looked up and found the night sky violet black and two heavy moons shining above. He trembled. “It is impossible....”

Gogeta bit his lip and rubbed his arm against the cold. He really didn't like that mother was upset with him...he didn't know what he was doing at the time. “Where are we....”

“Have you been here before Vegeta? What pretty moons...they are making me feel better!” Goku chirped. He reached a hand out to the glowing light. Vegeta was shaken. It was impossible...there is no way in all of the universe that this planet could still exist and yet here he was...breathing in the sweet aroma of the gyom fruit...far in the distance the lights of villages twinkled like stars in the trees, and even farther, the golden light of the palace shined like a beacon of strength. Onyx eyes dared to blink for fear the vision would fade. He turned to their naked cub and looked at his sad eyes and there...fear grew in Vegeta's heart. His son's power was far greater than they ever assumed. “You have been here too Kakkarot...”

“I have?”

“Yes...it is planet Vegeta...home of the mightiest warrior race in the universe...” He looked up at his mate's widened gaze and nodded to him. Goku swallowed. “How is that possible? Friezza...he destroyed our home planet...years before we met Vegeta..”

The uneven haired warrior looked over at their shaking son. “How did you do this, Gogeta?”

Gogeta tugged at his hair and crouched down, screaming in frustration. “I don't know!! One minute I was with Vegeito and Bardock and the next I'm here!! What's wrong with me?!! Why am I so big!!”

“Gogeta-”

“I want to go back home!! I miss my brothers!!” He screamed and the ground beneath them shook. Power crackled in the air and sizzled in the dampness. Vegeta clenched his fist. “Yes!! That's it-get angry son!”

Goku snatched away and dropped to his knees in front of the teen. He touched his shoulder. “Gogeta it's ok...calm down. “

Vegeta hissed. “Kakkarot what are you doing?!!”

His mate frowned at him as he stroked their son's uneven hair in attempts to calm the storm raging inside of him. “Vegeta we both know what happened here...if we are on planet Vegeta it must mean we are in the past some how...”

“What...”

“Think about it...we shouldn't push him just yet. He needs to rest so we can jump back properly. I don't know how it happened...but I don't want Gogeta to get hurt. Trunks and Goten promised to come over remember? They will find Vegeito and Bardock..”

“But Kakkarot...”

Goku stood and wrapped his arms around his mate. He kissed the mate mark resting on his neck and buried his head into his shoulder. “I know. I have an idea, let's ask King Kai to tell Goten and Trunks to get the boys!”

“Great idea Kakkarot!! Do it now!”

“Right.” Goku touched his forehead. 'King Kai, can you hear me?”

'What is it, who are you!'

'It's me, Goku! Something terrible has happened! We need you to speak with Trunks and Goten. Tell them we are on Planet Vegeta and we need them to take care of Vegeito and Bardock! They really need to hurry, cause when we left the house was falling apart!'

'Look buddy, I don't know how you got my number, but lose it!'

“King Kai! It's serious!'

'I don't know any Trunks or Goten, and I don't know you bub!'

Vegeta growled. 'Listen you old fool! We must have traveled back in time before you trained Kakkarot. We need you to find a way to speak to our sons now! Our cubs are only a week old! You will do this or I will-'

'King Kai please!! It's really important! Our son Gogeta is not in control of his power yet! We don't know how long we will be here!'

'Alright, alright! When you were in the 'future' what year was it?'

'Year of the dragon!'

'Year of the dragon? Hm...what planet?'

Vegeta was boiling with anger. His mate believed in the old coot but he did not. His body was weak from pregnancy, his mate was hurt, and their son was too young in mind to defend them. His poor sons were probably frightened to death. 'Please...they are on planet Earth...if there is any way you could leave a message for your future self...if someone does not get to them soon...'

'Earth? Ok..I will do my best. '

That was more like it.. 'Please keep us informed old kai. '

Goku sighed with relief. 'Thanks King Kai...'

'Yeah yeah sure...no problem..crazy saiyans...'

Vegeta looked down at Gogeta. 'What year is it? We must get off the planet before-' He stopped mid sentence, his eyes shinning with joy. They were on planet Vegeta...he could stop Friezza from ever destroying the planet...he could see his mother...'

His mate felt his thoughts too because he shook his head. 'No Vegeta...if we interfere we may ruin the future...'

'But Kakkarot...our people...'

'It's year 83 in Earth years...'

Goku smiled. 'Thanks King Kai. We will talk to you soon!'

The prince gasped. He was still here...right now he'd be just a cub. Friezza had not yet taken him from his father.

Gogeta whimpered. “Mother...mother what's happening....”

Vegeta smirked. “We are on our home planet, cub...a friend is going to speak to your other brothers so they can look over Vegeito and Bardock...come. We must get you some clothes and your father needs to heal. “

Goku inhaled the rich aroma of the planet as he held on to the prince's waist. “I'm starting to feel better already. Vegetasei is beautiful..'

***


	12. Chapter 12

***

There was a deep rumbling over the Son forest. Goten jerked awake and covered his mate with his arms. “What the hell?! Trunks-Trunks wake up!”

The lavender haired prince groaned. “Chibi what is that??”

“I don't know, but I don't like it.” The shaking caused pictures to fall from the shelves and windows to crack. Trunks clutched his round stomach. He was thankful when the shaking stopped. “Stay here, I'm going to check on mom and the cubs.”

“Like I'm really going to let you go by yourself. “ The demi snorted. They got dressed quickly and left their home in the forest, flying over the trees to the capsule home that sat in the clearing. Several of the trees were knocked over, and from their view they could see the animals were scattering from the area. Trunks frowned. “They are just as spooked as we are. What the could have caused this? I can feel someone powerful ahead...”

Goten nodded. “Me too...I don't know...let's hurry up and get to dad's place.” They flew high till the wrecked capsule home was in view. Beside it was a large black hole, and it power was crackling and spewing from it's opening. Goten growled. Something bad had happened here. They touched down and he climbed in the opening in the wall. The house was destroyed. “Oh no! Where's mom and dad?!”

“Shit Chibi, I don't feel them anywhere!” They shifted through the rubble and found a small golden barrier. Within Vegeito and Bardock wailed loudly. “Trunks look!!” He flung pieces of wood from on top of the barrier and it broke. They picked up the two crying cubs. “Dad would never leave them like this...”

“He wouldn't. And what's with that hole outside? Do you think someone took them?” They climbed out of the tore down house and stared at the glowing light. Gohan and Piccolo touched down. “I thought that power was coming from here..”

Gohan looked over at the destroyed house. “Where's dad and Vegeta?!”

Goten frowned. “We don't know...Vegeito and Bardock were in a barrier...Gohan...I can't feel mom...I think...I think...”

Trunks touched his shoulder. “Don't, Goten. We don't know what has happened...let's take them to CC and get mom to make sure they are not hurt...this is no place for little saiyans...” Krillin and Yamcha dropped in. “Guys what has happened? Where's Goku?

Krillin frowned. “That thing is just freaky. I don't think we should be here when who made it comes out!”

Goten agreed, but there was no chance to leave as a bright light began to pour from the opening, and a form began to tear from it. The figure cried out as he ripped from the hole, and when he was free, he dropped to his knees. The hole collapsed on itself and shrank into nothingness. Piccolo growled. A saiyan.

“Who are you and what have you done to my friends and their other cub...”

The man was dressed in traditional saiyan battle armor and his spiky hair leaned down over his eye. He looked up at them and to the cubs. When he saw them he laughed. “I did it...I actually did it!!” He stood up and staggered a bit before rushing over to Trunks and Goten. Goten pushed Vegeito into his mate's hands and powered up. “Take another step and I will blow your head off!! What have you done to my mother?!!”

The older saiyan frowned. “I don't know who your mother is...which one of them is Gogeta...please! I must see him!”

Trunks frowned. “What do you want with my brother?! He's only a week old, there's no way you know him!”

At this the stranger frowned. “Trunks...”

“How do you know my name?!”

“Gogeta told me...please...I must see him..”

Gohan powered up and dropped into a stance. “I don't know who you are but you're too late. Gogeta is gone along with our parents and we don't know where he is! Now tell us who are you are right now!”

“Gone....he's...he's gone...” The long haired warrior let out a cry out outrage and his power crackled. “I traveled across the universe....I...I...” he dropped to his knees.

“Do not make me ask again...who are you...” Gohan growled. The man looked distraught at the news of his brothers disappearance...he really needed to know what happened and fast. “ I am Roark...son of Tirius....Gogeta is my mate...”

Trunks gasped. “That's impossible! Gogeta is just a baby-”

“He will grow and we will meet...our bonding is one of space and time...where...where has he gone?? Please I must see him!”

 

Krillin frowned. “He just told ya buddy, we don't know. He's missing. If you are mates why don't you ask him where he is? Goku and Vegeta are linked mentally. What's the matter? Youre bond not strong enough?”

Roak growled deep in his throat. “You weak creature! Our bond is destined by Begeta! How dare you belittle it!”

“Look, this is isn't helping...” Trunks looked down their sniffing brothers. “We don't know what happened to them...these guys miss him too. Can you try to feel him out?”

“I have tried...but my prince runs in time like a wild saiyan...I have spent most of my life chasing him. I felt his ki in this space and immediately sought him out...but again..again I have failed...”

Trunks frowned. “What are you planning to do once you find him? He's a kid.”

Roak sighed. “Gogeta is very powerful...but his constant jumping through space and time has played a toll on his heart...I came to this space hoping to give him my blood to restore his heart...when we met he was very weak...on the verge of dying...” At those words the warrior growled and blasted through the trees. “Gogeta!! You kill us both with your pride!!”

Goten looked towards his older brother. 'He's telling the truth...'

'Yeah...it's scary...if Gogeta can travel through time...who knows where dad and Vegeta are...or how they will get back...'

“Hey, can't you go back to where you met?”

Roark frowned. Life was just a big cruel joke. “We met on the planet Vegeta...a planet which is now gone. I had to travel through multiple dimensions to even reach this place....I do not travel in time the way he does...I am only limited to the space around it. He is the one who is able to tear the manipulate them both. We need to find Gogeta and quickly! If he dies every ripple he had made in the fabric will come undone. I will die, and there will be no one to stop everything from collapsing on itself. Nothing. No one will survive.”

Piccolo growled deep in his throat. 'He's telling the truth Piccolo!! I spoke to Goku and Vegeta long ago when I was just a young kai. Goku said Gogeta's power was unstable...that he had taken them to Planet Vegeta and that Vegeto and Bardock were in danger. '

'What?!'

'I left myself a note on a very nice bottle of sangri. '

The namek turned to his mate. “King Kai has just confirmed his story. Goku, Vegeta, and Gogeta are on the Planet Vegeta...they told him to warn us about the cubs.”

Roak's eyes widened. “So it's true! That bastard is on Vegetasei!!”

“Yes...if what you have said is true, then your coming here caused an imbalance between you...he was forced to leave and took his parents with him...probably to ensure he existed on the other side.”

Krilling folded his arms. “Well that's not helpful at all!! King Kai what year is it dated on your note?”

'They were taken to '83. Saiyans have not yet encountered Friezza...”

“We need a time machine!”

Roak groaned. “I need a drink. “


	13. Chapter 13

They had taken to hiding in the forest on the outskirts of the outskirts of the Golden city. For the most part, Goku appeared to have healed, but their cub had not. He had grown out of arms reach...his mind had matured to that of a grown saiyan...and it broke Vegeta's heart. Try as he might, the prince could think of nothing but of his cubs he had left alone, and his mother who he knew roamed these lands. The very air seemed to beckon him to save his race. They were at this instant...alive. His beautiful mother was healthy...and alive. More than anything, the older saiyan wished he could see him...bring him from this place before war ruined his mother's pride, but his mate constantly chanted that these were the natural state of things. That it wasn't right to mess with the order of nature.

 

The flame haired warrior disagreed. Fate had granted them a perfect opportunity. One that would allow their cubs to grow on their home planet. They just had to defeat Frieeza. The lizard prince was no match for them now. Now that they had ascended to super saiyans. He knew he could save their people. He would just have to defeat Frieeza...and lie to his mate.

 

Goku made a small growl in his throat as the prince started walking towards the city. "Vegeta..."

Vegeta sighed. "I am just going to look around, Kakkarot. I will return with breakfast. In the mean time you can teach our brat how to focus his energy."

Gogeta scoffed. "I am in control-"

A deeper, raspier growl came from the third class warrior and they both backed away. Goku frowned. "Talk to no one, Vegeta...bring what you can but don't let anyone see you..."

The prince blushed darkly. Being on Vegetasei was making Kakkarot so...aggressive. His eyes spoke of punishment.. And it made the prince's entire body shiver. He swallowed. "Fine..."

He turned quickly and began walking back to the city with the warmth of Begeta on his face. The warm breeze and soft light confused his senses...stirred his instincts. It calmed his fears of his mate's wrath and left a boldness in the prince's spirit. The smooth palm if his hands pawed at the thickets...twirled soft leaves between his finger tips. The dew of the morning collected against the bristles of his tail and he fluffed the red fur until it laid thick and damp at his waist. With a deep inhale of breath, he let go of his tension. His trek seemed aimless as Vegeta became a cub in the light of the goddess, but he did eventually meet the edge of the city. He snatched at a tattered cloak from a clothes line and covered himself. The shops looked deserted, so he picked up several things. Fruit...meats... medicine. He gathered armor for his cub. It was strange. The stores of the city lay open without one man watching them. The prince gathered his things in a satchel. As he started toward the forest he heard music and cheering. 

'There's a gathering...' he followed the sound and came upon a cheering crowd. He was too short to see, but the crowd shouted praise to the king. Vegeta darted between the crowd, shoving unsuspected men in the crowd until he himself was pushed. The man in question...he knew him....his form...his tanned skin...his spiky hair...the scar across his cheek. It was his mother. All the days without him welled in the pit of his stomach and his reached for him, but he had moved like a ghost from his grasp.

Vegeta knew he shouldn’t have...but he did. He followed his mother through the crowds as the soldier went after the royal carriage, heart wild with nerves. He began to run as the scarred warrior turned into a alleyway but ducked behind a set of trash cans as Bardock jumped in front of the horses. The driver cursed him. "Get out of the way!"

Bardock ignored him, banging on the carriage door. "Vegeta! Vegeta open this fucking door!"

The door was swung open and slammed as the king came out. His father looked livid...

The prince watched with fear as his king gripped the soldier by his breastplate and slammed him into the brick wall. He saw him tug at his armor again and push him back with less malice "How dare you...how fucking dare you Bardock...you are always blocking my path..." 

His voice was a whisper and then the king kissed the scarred man deeply on the lips. When he pulled away the warrior hissed at him but a gloved hand touched his lips. "You have stolen your kings heart like a fucking thief in the night...are you not ashamed..you...you are my only fucking weakness...the only fucking one...what...what the hell do you want...what could you possibly want...that you have not already taken from me.."

 

The third class warrior turned to lean his hip against the wall, but the king pinned him between his arms. The short saiyan crossed. his arms and looked down the alley. " I want to see my son..."

 

"No..."

 

"You can ignore our bond for your elite class bullshit....but the white demons healing tanks cannot kill this mark on my fucking neck. Have you no pride?! You are the one who should be shamed! Our son will not mate with that demon!"

"Our people are dying. Mating with the Cold- "

"We will survive this without mating with freaks. Our people are greedy. Their king more so. You have sold our son into bondage for machines and our people for silver. Our eldest...our first fucking born is out there right now! Licking the Cold princes boots! Fighting for gold trinkets!"

"Bardock-"

"Bring Radditz home. He hasnt even gone into heat yet, Vegeta..."

"Bardock...you know I cannot...."

"Bring him home or you will never see Kakkarot again...as soon as he is born I will send him so far away from this hell you created...neither one of us will see him again. I rather he grow up a monster on a barren planet... than see him turn into your pawn..."

The king gasped and reached for him but the soldier just turned and kicked one if the trash cans. Vegeta fell back and met his mothers eyes. Instead of giving him away the soldier growled and turned towards the distraught king. "Who are you Vegeta...what happened to the proud saiyan I mated with...the one who swore to me under Solaris ...he swore to me when he was king he would end his fathers stupid class mating rules...put an end to his corporate greed and break all deals with Cold...fucking look at us Vegeta..."

The king turned away and his mate growled loudly.

" I have done what I had to...for us..for our cubs..."

"Look at us! We are talking in a fucking alley. Our sons think a concubine is their bearer. I’m fucking pregnant and sleep without my dominant to protect me. I fucking hate what you have done to us..."

"I am sorry...the weight of my crown-"

"Fuck you Vegeta..." The soldier walked passed him and opened the carriage. From inside, the little prince stood with tears in his eyes. Bardock opened his arms and Vegeta flew into them. He immediately knew who he was. "Mother!"

The soldier started to cry as well. "My little prince..."

As he peered the older prince did his best not to cry. He remembered this moment.. But no other with him...

The small prince sobbed into his neck but Bardock pulled from him and shook him. "Do not cry my son..."

"But mother-"

"You are the mighty Prince Vegeta. Fight for what is yours to the death. Wear your pride like a golden crown my son...never let it fall...no matter what happens...no matter how hard things are....you were born into a proud warrior race...never forget..."

The short prince nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Yes mother..." He licked his cheek and the third class saiyan purred for him. The king sighed. "Vegeta get back in the carriage."

Bardock helped the boy to sit and closed the door. When he turned his face was so full of pain...tears streamed down his face and he covered his shame with his arm. "You are a monster..."

 

The king sighed as he held the shorter male against his chest. " I have no choice...you have seen them...Cold....Cooler. They are true monsters...if I do not do this...they will destroy Vegetasei Bardock.."

The soldier looked up at him and frowned. "If you have any fucking feeling for me as your mate you will let me take our cubs from this place.."

"I must go..." A kiss was placed on his lips and the king got in the carriage without a second glance.

"Are you going to come out now...I am a pregnant saiyan so I cant fucking fight you..."

Vegeta stood and had tears in his eyes. "Mother..."

"Vegeta...I knew it was you...thank fucking Begeta...you survive this..." 

"How did you know it was me..."

"I am your bearer...how have you done this..."

"My son...me and Kakkarots son..."

At this the soldier blushed. "Kakkarot is alive...Radditz-"

Vegetas eyes grew soft and wet. "He is dead...I sent him to scout a planet for Kakkarot...Kakkarot killed him...he tried to take his son..."

 

Bardock slammed his fist into the wall and sobbed into his arm. "Fuck! I wish I had never bonded with him...I should go now...take you and Kakkarot...save you from this...my sons...killing each other like animals...my mate, King Colds bitch! Fuck this life! I should end it here...give you and Kakkarot a chance...." Something clutched in his mothers chest and he watched him sob into his hand. "...I have to...kill my mate..."

"Mother no!"

"I fucking have to.."

"Please...come with me...meet Kakkarot...meet your grandson...."

 

At this the older warrior blushed. "I am a Daiki...."

Vegeta nodded. "Mother...I gave birth...to a super saiyan..."

"A super saiyan! Take me to your brother Vegeta...take me to my grandson..."  
***   
Krillin watched Bulma and Chichi with a frown as they bickered over the ship plans. The strange saiyan was in the healing pod, and he sat with Gohan and Trunks. “No matter what when ever they leave there is chaos..”

Trunks frowned. “Yeah…though this time it wasn’t their fault. I’m not sure if taking the time machine is a good idea..what if we alter something..if Vegetasei doesn’t get destroyed by Freeza…we may not even exist….”

Goten nodded. “Yeah…but you know mom will try to save it. What happens to this timeline if he does?”

From the corner, Gohan and Piccolo stood, both staring at the newcomer. “He's here right…shouldn't that mean nothing has changed yet…”

Piccolo agreed. “yes but for how long. We need to go there…but we need to figure out who will go with him…”

They all sat quietly in thought. Krillin raised his hand. “ You guys I want to help but I barely survived when Vegeta came to earth..”

Goten sighed. “Me and Trunks can’t go either…we don’t know what the jump will do to us and the baby…”

Piccolo growled. “I guess that leaves us Gohan…”  
Gohan smiled sadly. “Trunks…Goten…please take care of Pichan…tell him…tell him we are going to get his Daiki…”

Trunks blushed. “We will protect him you guys…please…be safe.”

“Right.”

The healing tank made a beep and the water drained. The strange saiyan came out slowly and looked over at Bulma. “Woman …is the ship ready?”

Bulma started to reply when Chichi yelled. “You are not going!!”

“Chichi-“

The princess sobbed. “No! If you start leaving me you will never stop!! It will be Goku all over again…” She cried into her hand and the blue haired scientist smiled. “It will never be like that…you know why…because I cant do a thing without you…”

Chichi sniffled. “You're lying…“

“Oh yeah? Who got me up today and pulled me out of the lab last night…”

“Me…”

“And who reminded me of the board meeting last week? Who takes care of me?”

“I did…I do..but you take care of me too..” She was scooped up and arms tugged at her waist. “That’s right...who’s my girl..” Trunks and Goten blushed as Bulma rubbed the princess' bottom. “Me…I’m your girl…”

Bulma smirked. “Doe this feel different?”

Chichi groaned as hands slid up her thighs. “Yes!!”

“You know why..because I need you Chichi…I always need you…you remember right.. “

The ox princess was shaking all over. “Bulma….”

“Mom please!”

Bulma frowned. “Oh be quiet! You watch your father fondle Goku all the time!”

Roark growled. “Woman are we going or not!”

Bulma frowned. “You saiyans have no manners! Yes we are going. Come on you guys..” She kissed her frowning wife and jumped in the ship.  
Gohan looked down at Pichan and smiled. “Mommy and daddy will be back ok? Be good for your uncles..” He kissed his forehead and Piccolo brushed his hair. “Please take care of him…” They jumped in the large ship followed by Roark. The ceiling opened and everyone moved behind protective windows as the ship took off. Chichi touched the glass till the ship laid in her hands, wishing more than anything that she could bring them back.

***


	14. Chapter 14

Goku began feeling uneasy when they woke the next day. It just didn’t feel right being here…and it was strange. He had thought so little over the years about this place…what it might smell like..feel like to be a real saiyan. Somewhere inside he knew it was because he felt abandoned by his family..that was something he had been ignoring…deep down in his mind…buried under his smiles and good intentions. He thought about Vegeta…how he made him feel at home…how close this pregnancy had made them…and his heart ached. It was all gone now…and all because he knew nothing about his nature. He gad no idea one of their kids could have this kind of power…he didn’t even know his own depths. The third class warrior sighed as he watched their son. This…stranger…born with his face. A man he knew nothing about.

He wished Vegeta would return…before the prince did something to change the beautiful life they made in the forest.  
Gogeta tried in vain once more to make a portal, but he had exhausted his energy too quickly. The young saiyan fell on his backside and panted. “I can do it…”

Goku looked down between his feet as he sat on a fallen tree. The cool morning air rustled the dirt under foot. Leaves and twigs crawled past. “You need training…but we just don’t have time for that…”

Gogeta frowned. His father was angry..he knew it was because of him, but he didn’t know what 5to say. If anything. Everything was so new…even his father. He was no longer the strong man who held him. He felt like someone to fear.. But he knew from his mother that he was a prince…and princes feared nothing, so he dared not cower. “What do we do then…we have to get back to Bardock and Vegito…”

Goku didn’t even look at him. He just continued to watch the shifting dirt. ‘ Vegeta where are you…’ “I don’t know…”

“What happens if this has changed the timeline?!”  
“I don’t know…”  
The young saiyan growled and kicked a broken branch. “The what the hell do you know?! My brothers-“

Goku turned an eye to the boy. “You should watch your mouth..sit and meditate until your mother comes back. You don’t have the strength to test me right now and I don't want to hurt you because you are trying assert yourself…”

He did not raise his voice but Gogeta felt fear drop into his stomach at those words and he backed away with wide eyes. He started to inch further away but his father growled. “That’s far enough..”  
That sat for a long time this way…Gogeta mid crawl…paralyzed in fear…Goku attempting to ignore the guilt he felt which mingled to well with his other conflicted feelings. 'Maybe this is my fault…because I am third class…and Vegeta is a prince…our children are messed up because of me…’

Before the thought could settle there was a rustle in the trees. Goku stood sharply toward the sound, ready to take on anything coming. The branches drew back and a hooded figure appeared. He growled in his throat. “Who are you?! Show yourself!!”

The hood pulled down and a stunned Vegeta stared at him. “Kakkarot..you didn’t know it was me…”

“What…Vegeta why did you take so long?!”

The prince looked down at his hands and then to his mate and trembled. “No..I wont let it happen!!” 

From behind him Bardock appeared. “Vegeta…”

Goku snarled. “Who are you?! Vegeta I told you not to talk to anyone!!”

Bardock smiled sadly. “What good looking kids me and that bastard make…” The soldier reached out to touch him but Goku pulled away. “Who are you?!”

Bardock let his hand drop to his stomach. “Kakkarot…I’m your mother..”

Goku's eyes widened and he staggered back, heart racing. No…no matter what it wasn't real…it couldn’t be…but his heart hurt as he looked at brown eyes…his hands shook as looked at the curve of the warriors jaw and the spikes of his hair. Before he could stop himself hot angry tears fell down his cheeks and his hands balled into a fist. “How dare you….”

 

Vegeta stepped back as he saw the deep tremble if anger in his lovers form. Never gad he seen him this way…even in the heat of battle. “Kakkarot…look at me…”

Bottomless brown eyes stared upat him and it took everything inside the prince to smile. “Kakkarot..we are brothers…blood brothers…” 

The idea made Vegeta over joyed, but his mate grew sick....he looked as though he had said the world was ending. With a choked sob his dominate ran off. Vegeta looked down at his hands. “What is happening to us..our bond is so weak now…”

Gogeta stood up and frowned. “It's the jump..we must leave mother…this place…I have a bad feeling…”

Bardock wrapped a arm around his son and allowed him to curl into his chest. “It is true..its only a matter of time before Cold and his bastard sons destroy Vegetasei…it is probably karma…our ancestors made ruin if Salada…and then stole Vegetsei..you must go back to whatever time you come from..I will send the two of you off together, Vegeta..”

Vegeta shook his head. “Our son is too young…he cant control his power..”

Bardock looked over at the young spikey haired boy and smiled. “What is your name, boy..”

Gogeta blushed. “Prince Gogeta Son…” 

Vegeta smirked. “Son…this is your Daiki…Bardock…son of Kakkaron..”

Daiki? Gogeta didn’t know what it meant but the word made him feel warm. Daiki Bardock looked like his father, but his eyes were so seasoned in that dominance the boys taik fluffed and batted at his thigh in nervousness. He looked away. “Daiki…please take care of me…”

Bardock blushed. “I will. First I will go get your father…then I will take you to your great Daiki. He will know what to do. He is very skilled in the old magic.”  
Vegeta gasped. “D-daiki is alive…”

Hus father nodded. “Yes. Try as I might I could not get mother or father to leave the trees…wait for me here.”

He gave the two another glance before creeping through the trees in the direction of his other son.  
*** 

He was sick. All the hits on the head had turned him into some sick person…one who slept with his own brother. Got him pregnant. And he never knew…he just…gave in to his desires..now his child was sick….stuck with a inconceivable power…one that had damned his brothers orphans. Fat tears spilled from the warriors eyes, but the more he cried the worse he felt and the angrier he got till he was firing ki blasts into the trees, punching boulders. Throwing stumps clear across the sky. When his hands shook blood from the abuse the Z fighter found himself in front of a rushing stream. Birds called ahead and light filtered the canopy. “Vegeta…I’m sorry…I am just a third class bastard..”

Before he could blink he was pushed and fell face first in the water. The warrior cried out as his head met stone and sat up to meet his mothers smirking face. “Your brother tells me you are the strongest warrior alive, but I think that is heat talking. Your senses are shit.”  
Goku growled. He didn’t smell him or sense his ki at all. ‘What the hell is wrong with me…’ “I don’t want to talk to you, so get lost!!”

Bardock touched his temple in annoyance. “Kakkarot..where did you go..some planet where the alien’s can't procreate together unless they are from a different clan?”

Goku said nothing just glared as he pulled eat moss from his hair. Bardock sat on the side and smiled. “Out there in space..saiyans are called the planet of men…every saiyan is your brother Kakkarot. It is very special to bond as blood brothers..and it is rare…you should not feel ashamed little prince..”

Goku frowned. “Vegeta is the prince…I’m just a third class bastard…”

The soldier clenched his fists in anger. “Kakkarot you are a prince..I maybe third class but you both come from my bond with the king…class doesn’t mean a damn thing. It is just some elite bullshit our ancestors did to get the best tree…” It appeared this would be harder than he thought. A warm hand stroked his stomach. “If you are quiet and still…you can feel my Kakkarots ki here…he is such a good cub…”

He motioned him over and Goku reluctantly withdrew from the water to his side on the grass. Callus hands were taken and placed over the a armor clad abdomen. “Here..they have taken you from me Kakkarot…taken you and placed you in one of the cold prince’s tubes..but a bond between a bearer and his cub cannot be broken…”

Goku blushed as he felt a small ki he knew to be his own signature in his mothers abdomen and his tears returned. “Why…why did you send me away…”

Bardock touched the young saiyans cheek. “I do not know little prince…but I suspect it will be because of the war your father is bringing to our planet…I care deeply for all my cubs..you would never leave my side if it was up to me...but your father…he is ashamed of our bond…and my dominant cowers in the face of monsters…he is not the saiyan he used to be…” Goku noticed he was saddened at the fact and it reminded him of Vegeta. He thought of their bond and bit his lip. “Did…me and Vegeta being brothers have anything to do with why Gogeta is like this…did I…make him sick..when he got pregnant…”

 

The young saiyans entire frame shook and Bardock sighed. “Oh my poor cub…I am happy you are alive…but I can see being away has really hurt your pride…I just…I just don’t know what to do Kakkarot. “ He looked away and rubbed hi stomach before letting his anger go. “No cub…you and Vegeta being brothers did not deform your child. It is actually a power passed on through the blood clan..though never have I seen anyone as powerful. Rest your mind Kakkarot. I will take you all to see your Daiki. He can help.”

Goku nodded and helped him up. “Ok..but we have to hurry..something is happening to me and Vegetas bond and I don’t want to lose it..”

Bardock smiled. 

***


End file.
